Sibling Rivalry
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: Goten has been supposedly dead for almost five years now. But when strange things happen durning the Budoukai Tournament, speculations start to rise. Will Gohan like what Goten has become? DISCONTINUED.
1. It's All Gohan's Fault

**Chapter One**: It's All Gohan's Fault

**T**ime is a lot of things. You could change it if you worked really hard. Think about it. It's always around you. Constantly. If you were able to run backwards fast enough you should be able to fix all the errors of before. Or you could make a machine to do that for you. But if someone could change to effects of the past they could start anew. That's exactly what he had planned. If he destroyed the one man that had destroyed him in the future by destroying him in the past, everything would be fixed. Right? But what if that person lived in a different dimension? And what if you needed that person to get stronger?

* * *

**I**t had been at least three years since Goku had decided to stay in heaven. The more time went by, the more Gohan wished to know the logic behind his Father's wish. Why had he wanted to stay up there anyway? Didn't he love his son and wife? What could heaven give that his family couldn't?

Gohan could think of a lot of things to poke fun at his stupid questions but he couldn't help but wonder. Did he even know he was a father once again? Did he realize that his second son had been alive for three years now?

"Gohan?" Chichi's voice called from inside the small house that they lived in. "Is Goten in bed?"

"Yes," Gohan replied back still concentrating on the stars above him.

Chichi walked out onto the porch her bare feet padding across the wooden floor. She took a seat on the step next to Gohan and wrapped an arm about her fourteen year old son.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

Gohan didn't answer right away. The stars' reflection danced in his pupils as he glanced out into the unknown,

"That constellation right there," Gohan muttered pointing out into the sky. "That's sort of between Orion and Draco."

Chichi followed his hand to the heavens. She stared absentmindedly at it, "I don't understand? Is that constellation bothering you?"

Gohan sighed, "It just looks like Dad, doesn't it?"

At second glance, Chichi knew what had been troubling Gohan so. She gave him a tight squeeze and whispered lightly into his ear, "Stop blaming yourself, Gohan."

"How long has it been?" Gohan asked loudly.

Chichi smiled, "Your changing the subject, sweetie."

Gohan blushed and lowered his gaze. His eyes focused in on some incoming visitors. Chichi climbed to her feet quickly and grabbed her broom that was leaning against the railing from its last sweeping job.

The two men were dress in black suits with dark sun glasses hiding their eyes. Both of them had strange blondish white hair. They stopped their unison walking once Chichi had grasped her broom handle. They stood about three feet from the porch and were in just throwing range of Chichi's broom.

"What do you want?" Chichi hissed angrily at the men.

"Just to observe," One of the men replied calmly.

"Observe my butt!" Chichi snarled. "One doesn't just walk a thousand miles from the city just to observe."

"You see through us quite well," The other spoke.

"Not like it was hard," Chichi said. "Now leave before I stick this broom handle where the sun don't shine."

"We have come to take your son."

"Yeah." Chichi snapped, "I figured that."

Chichi spun her broom about in a extremely threatening way and then rested it before her while sinking into a fighter's stance, "Get inside Gohan."

"Mom… I can take them."

"Go get Goten and get out of here!"

"Yes ma'am." Gohan said timidly.

Like his father before him, he couldn't stand up to his mother's angry side. He hightailed into the house and up the stairs.

Once he was far enough inside, Chichi turned back to the men, "Now where were we?"

"You don't have to oppose us. We won't hurt you or your son."

"Ha!" Chichi laughed. "You really don't know who you are talking to."

"Son Chichi. Wife to the superhuman Son Goku."

"I'm impressed," Chichi snarled, "Now get the hell out of my yard."

* * *

**G**ohan climbed up the stairs two at a time and kicked open the door to the room he shared with Goten. There sitting upright in his cradle was the small baby with a truffle of awkwardly shaped hair on his head. He was smiling happily as his brother tumbled in. Gohan shut the door behind him and locked it. Making sure everything was secure, Gohan raced over to Goten. He lifted the child into his arm and rocked him softly,

"It's okay, Goten," Gohan smiled, "I will always be right here."

Gohan tickled Goten's chest making him giggle happily. Although Goten wasn't sure what was going on, it was nice to hear Gohan's soft voice again. His pudgy baby hands grabbed onto Gohan's shirt pulling himself closer into Gohan's chest. Gohan smiled slightly fearing if he lost him.

The door suddenly burst opened. The two men were there. Gohan felt a cold shiver down his spine as they entered. He didn't know where his mother had gone. He could only hope she was well. Clinging Goten close, he backed himself into a corner.

"Give us the child," One man stated grabbing Gohan's wrist. "We will not harm you."

"Never! Goten's my brother!" Gohan shouted. "I won't let you take him from me or my mom."

With that said, Gohan jerked his wrist back and kneed the one man in his stomach. With his free arm he grabbed onto the other man's nose, yanked his face downwards, and flipped over his back. He charged for the entrance but one of the men grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Struggling briefly, Gohan turned Super Sayian ripped away from the man. His shirt only slightly ripped, Gohan sunk into a one handed fighter's stance. He had his eye on the one man and not the other. The other man disappeared from Gohan's view and reappeared behind him. He locked Gohan's arm behind him while the other man took Goten from him. Goten let out a small cry for his brother but fell silent when the man rendered the small boy unconscious.

Gohan screamed out in anguish. With his one free arm, he reached out for his brother. The man who was holding Gohan, tossed him backwards painfully through the wall and into his mother's room. Gohan rolled over the bed and into the opposite wall.

The two men kicked open the window and exited into the night sky.

* * *

**"M**aster, we have captured the child."

"What you have brought me is a babe. I did not ask for a babe now, did I? I asked for Goku's first son. The one who defeated Cell, you imbeciles. This child is only worth the drool it lays upon."

"We are not commendable, my sir."

"You are right. Your skins have no value to me. But I might have some use in this child."

"But sir, he knows you have kidnapped him."

"He thinks I have kidnapped him. But he is young. His mind can be easily played with. We can change his loyalties around. He could end up doing your dirty work. Make him believe his brother abandoned him. Then leave him with Tsuki. She will train him from there."

"When do you think he will be ready, sire?"

"In two earth years."

* * *

**W**ith no where else to turn, Gohan and Chichi straddled across the Nimbus and headed off the Kame's lookout. Chichi was slightly worried by Gohan's sudden quiet nature. She sensed he knew a tad more then she did.

Not only was Dende and Mr. Popo there to greet them, the rest of the Z team had sensed the urgent call and flew up to join them. Chichi hastily told them the situation everyone sending Gohan a look of pity. He had taken a seat at the end of the lookout and had not joined in with his part of the story. Piccolo left the boy his space feeling a great sorrow from his former apprentice. Vegeta stood at Gohan's side awkwardly. Without a single word he placed a firm hand on Gohan's shoulder and squeezed lightly. Gohan nodded to acknowledge his hidden feelings. He too had lost his family once and he could not but feel great sympathy towards the boy who had lost both his father and his little brother, both in which he was very close to.

"There is a way," Mr. Popo chimed, "We could use the Dragon balls to restore him!"

"That is what I was hoping you would say," Chichi smiled.

Dende left for a second and returned with the seven dragon balls. He smiled, "We have been saving them for such an occasion."

Placing the final dragon ball with the other 6 they began to glow a deep crimson. Amidst the torrents to the crystal balls the great dragon rose once more filling the air with it's great presence.

"What wishes do you inquire?" The Shenlong spoke slowly in his booming voice.

"We wish to bring Goten back to his family," Dende shouted.

Gohan shook his head slightly as if doubt it would work. Sure enough, "Your wish is too complicated to grant. Goten is not of this heaven and earth any longer."

"Great!" Krillen snapped, "Now what?"

18 glared up at the dragon as she usually did to someone who didn't do as she desired. Krillen knew that look all to well.

"I still have two wishes to grant," Shenlong stated.

Dende looked extremely disappointed turned to the other Z-fighters sadly, "I presume Goten is dead… I regret that this wish does not bring him back from which he had gone."

"We must make two wishes so not to anger the Great Shenlong," Mr. Popo said rashly.

"I wish for a Pepsi," Krillen said offhandedly.

"Your wish is granted," Shenlong hissed slightly annoyed at the small request.

Before Krillen appeared the blue bottle of soda. Krillen popped the lid and took a sip. He sighed slightly and shook his head,"I should have asked for diet."

"Argh. This is a waste of time," 18 snapped angrily.

Chichi suddenly stepped forward, "I wish that Son Goku would return from the heaven to which he was detained."

Everyone looked extremely surprised. Even Gohan looked up from his gloomy state and turned about onto his hands and knees to stare in disbelief at his mother's rash behavior.

"Your wish is granted…"

In a flash of white light a figure appeared on Kame's lookout.

"Wow! I was just talking to King Kai and… here I am," Goku said looking about in bewilderment. "I wasn't expecting that."

In less the a second, Goku was being hugged to death by almost all the Z gang except for Gohan, Piccolo, Chichi, Vegeta, and 18. Dende and Mr. Popo were just in utter shock.

Once Krillen, Tien, Yamaha, and Puar had gotten off of him, Goku glanced about the place just to be hugged and kissed by his wife. Once that was done, Goku looked over at Gohan who sat staring up at him. Gohan quickly lowered his gaze.

"I thought King Kai said Gohan was kidnapped. I guess he was wrong," Goku smiled.

"No. You have another son, Goku," Krillen muttered.

"I do? What?"

"Yes. You have another brat to add to your collection. Be proud," Vegeta snapped.

"Oh," Goku said though rather speechless at the whole thing. "What's his name?"

"His name _was_ Goten," Gohan muttered.

A sudden pain struck Goku's heart. He had a sudden realization how much Goten must have meant to Gohan. He bit his lip and parted through the crowd to get to Gohan. He got down on his knees so his face was close to Gohan's, "Are you okay?"

This broke Gohan completely. He flung his arms about his father and cried his heart and soul out. Goku hugged his son close as Kame's lookout fell silent with Gohan's cries of pain.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect him when I said I would."

"Don't blame yourself, Gohan…"

"I promise you," Gohan said sternly looking his father straight in the face, "I will get Goten back."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R

Like I would seriously leave the story to end right there. Don't worry! Goten and Gohan will kick their share of butt. Goten kicks more butt then Gohan though… That's only cause Gohan's nicer.


	2. The Stalker

**Chapter Two**: The Stalker

_**"E**at kid. Don't you want to get strong?" The guard hissed wafting the piece of bread in front of the starving Sayian's face. _

_Goten forced his face away from the pleasant smell as tears rolled down his red cheeks._

_ "You stupid child!" The man roared bringing his fist down upon the boy. "Say something!"_

_Goten cried out on impact of his stone like fists. These people. They were so mean. He missed Gohan. Where had he gone? Why were these people so strong?_

_ "I want Gohan!" Goten wailed. "I want brother!"_

_ "You want your brother?!" The man laughed. "You see this!"_

_The man lifted his sleeve showing Goten the deep scar that ran down his arm in the shape of a jagged bolt, "My brother gave me that when I stole his share of food," The man snarled. "And you brother gave you this."_

_He waved his hand about the cell Goten sat in. Goten cowered back in case the man was going to hit him again. The man only laughed at his fear._

_ "You think your brother is going to save you?! Your brother has forgotten about you, child! It's been far too long! He hates you! You should return the favor."_

_The man then walked out of the cell slamming the door behind him. Goten hugged his knees to his chest and wept uncontrollable. He didn't even look up when the young girl came in. Her violet hair shown bright in the moonlight with her dark blue eyes. She hugged him close to her and the two of them cried the whole night._

_

* * *

_**  
G**ohan slammed his fist against his stubborn locker once the vision had passed. How often had this been going on? It had been almost three years since Goten had died yet he still clung onto the strange sense that he was out there, waiting for him.

"But I couldn't find you…" Gohan hissed, "I tried…"

Gohan finally yanked open his locker just as the bell rang. He fumbled through his books looking for his green English notebook. He spotted it wedged between the thick math and history books. He grabbed firmly on the spine of the notebook and pulled, ripping the whole contents apart.

Showered in papers, Gohan sighed miserably. He slowly began to pick up the papers one by one making sure he didn't miss any. He didn't look up until he heard his locker door slam. Gohan jumped a foot to see Videl standing there, one hand on the locker and a smug look on her face,

"Friday! Flying lessons, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Gohan moaned continuing to pick up his mess.

"What's wrong, Gohan? You can usually sense me coming a mile away."

Gohan shrugged, "Distracted, I guess."

"Is it the Martial Arts Tournament?" Videl inquired. "Are you nervous?"

"Far from," Gohan smirked getting to his feet finally. "I am ready for this tournament even if I wasn't training after school."

"Certainly aren't modest today, are we?" Videl smiled placing her hand on her hips.

"Don't have to be," Gohan sighed. "Videl, I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend. It's hard being the new kid."

"To my memory I was very mean."

"Well, whatever you call it," Gohan smiled opening the door to his next class. "I still thank you."

Once he had gone inside, Videl stood out in the hallway blushing a bright crimson. She put her hand to her cheek and sighed lightly falling backwards into the lockers behind her.

"No… Thank you, Gohan."

She leaned out against the lockers for a few more minutes before she realized she was never entered the class room with Gohan. She raced to the door when she heard a voice behind her.

* * *

**G**ohan took his seat in the back of the classroom after getting a severe scolding from his Sensei. His eyes wandered back to the door. Where had Videl gone off to? She should have joined him when he first walked in? Wasn't she right behind him? Eraza and Sharpener seemed to want to know this too but with the Sensei's sharp eye on Gohan they couldn't utter a word. The English Sensei wasn't one to cross. She was extremely irritable and stubborn. Always trying to find ways to catch Gohan off his guard, she was Gohan's least favorite teacher.

_Where are you, Videl?_ Gohan thought, _Did you take a call without me again?_

* * *

**V**idel stared hard at the young teenager in front of her. His face was dark but yet so familiar. His amber eyes bore into her blue. His stare chilled her to the bone as if she had jumped into a freezing lake. The clothes he wore were strange. It was made out of fine black and midnight blue fabric. It was a sort of like the training gi Videl had seen Gohan in a lot. Instead of purple and red, the long middle piece was the empty black and the straps were blue.

Videl took a step back from the man startled. She hadn't even sensed him until he spoke…

He wove his fingers through his dark hair and snapped, "I need your help."

"With what?" Videl asked flabbergasted.

There wasn't something right with this guy. Videl didn't trust him at all.

"Who is Son Gohan?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm new to this school. I simply wish to find someone to help me around. Some teachers offered him to me. Could you kindly point me in his direction?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Taiyo," Taiyo replied. "And I am in hurry."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," Videl laughed sheepishly. "I'm just a little paranoid, I guess. He is in this classroom actually."

Videl waved her hand over to the door of the room she was just about to enter.

Taiyo walked to the window in the classroom door. It was tinted so he could see in but they couldn't see him. A way to keep students on task. Taiyo peered in on the working students for quite some time. Videl wonder what he could be possibly doing. Finally he turned to her and hissed, "Which one is he?"

"Oh! Silly me!" Videl laughed smacking her forehead.

She was feeling rather skittish as she walked up to the window with the boy behind her. Her heart was hammering in her chest as if screaming at her that what she was doing was terribly wrong. She took a peak though the window and pointed strait the black hair in the back of the room.

Taiyo smirked and pushed Videl out of the way. He stared for a long time at the boy that was a mere couple of feet away.

* * *

_**T**hat feeling…What is that? _Gohan thought staring straight at the door.

Someone was behind the door. Although the glass hid their features, Gohan could just make out those piecing eyes that seemed to read his mind. Gohan sat frozen watching the door uncertainly. The power level he sensed was enormous and certainly the chills going down his spine do not indicate the purest form of ki.

'Who are you?' Gohan mouthed.

Through the door he could see the mouth move ever slightly, 'What, you don't know?'

"Son Gohan! Could you answer the question please?" His Sensei smiled sure that she got him this time.

"Odyssey means roughly translated, journey. And it's pronounced 'Odd-ys-ei," Gohan said rapidly.

The teacher was left speechless deprived of her victory.

"Sorry, I guess you were paying attention."

When Gohan turned back to the door the presence was gone. Gohan shivered. Was it another ghastly vision? Or was it real this time?

* * *

  
**V**idel watched Taiyo uncertainly. She sunk into a fighter's stance just in case he tried something tricky.

"So close, yet so far, Gohan…"

Taiyo turned on his heel, and walked right past Videl. He continued walking without looking back. Videl stood in shock for several seconds before she was able to walk into the classroom thirty minutes late.

Gohan was surprised to see the door open up and Videl standing there in a slight trance. She walked right past the teacher. When the Sensei tried to approach her to give her a reprimanding, Videl merely held up her hand to silence her and took her seat between Gohan and Sharpener.

"What's wrong, Videl?" Sharpener asked once the offended teacher went back to her teaching, "You look really pale."

"Ya! Like you saw a like ghost or something like that." Eraza chimed in.

Videl ignored both of them and turned to Gohan, "I think you're in trouble."

"No. You're in trouble. Ms. Mali is going to dock you some points for sure."

"Not that kind of trouble," She hissed. "There was a boy stalking you. I swear he wasn't human."

"What did he look like?" Gohan asked.

Videl's eyes suddenly went blank. She blinked several times uncertainly, "I can't remember…"

* * *

**T**aiyo made his way down the stone walkway to the beautiful violet haired beauty. He gave her a formal bow as if in a greeting, "I saw him, sister."

"And…" The girl asked.

"He is exactly as I remembered," The boy smirked.

* * *

  
To Be Continued...  
Please R + R!

Read next chapter to see what the rest of the Z gang has been up too. Things have totally changed in this timeline just to let you know. For instance, Gohan has been training_ a lot _ the last couple of years… and Goku is already alive so that limits the amount of people who would go to the tournament. Just wait and see.


	3. Practicing Restraint

**Chapter Three**: Practicing Restraint

**G**ohan toppled out of the English room weighed down his cumbersome backpack. Videl, Eraza, and Sharpener followed behind him. Luckily it was the end of the day and they could finally leave. Eraza said her goodbyes and went off to cheerleading practice but strangely Sharpener did not leave.

Gohan dropped his load in front of his locker and quickly turned the knob to the right combination. Videl leaned on the locker next to Gohan, already having everything she needed. She continued the discussion with Gohan about what they would do now, "So you have to go and… train with Mr. Briefs. And then I can come over so you can give me flying lessons?"

"Yes," Gohan replied. "Uh… no. I have to get my homework done."

"Argh," Videl moaned. "You sure are Mr. Perfect aren't you, Gohan?"

"Thanks," Gohan shrugged digging back through his locker.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I hate to break up the little chat but I'd like to get Gohan to come with me to the Martial Arts club that opened up this season," Sharpener announced. "Starts today. This very afternoon."

Gohan stood up so quickly he hit his head hard against the locker. Rubbing his sore skull, Gohan gasped, "Invite me? What are you talking about?"

"Well, Videl said you were quite good at it," Sharpener smiled innocently. "Besides, it would be good training for you. Come on. What do you say?"

"Go ahead, Gohan. I'll even go," Videl encouraged. "I doubt Vegeta would mind."

"Oh. He'll mind alright," Gohan scowled.

"Great!" Sharpener laughed. "See you there."

With those last words, Sharpener turned on his heels and skipped out. Gohan and Videl were left in bewildered silence.

"That was too strange," Videl muttered, "Sharpener's not usually that nice…"

"It's nothing… He's probably just excited," Gohan stated from his locker. "Could you hold this?"

Gohan handed her his full backpack by the straps. Videl caught it in both her arms while Gohan handed it to her with one. Her eyes went wide at the realization on how heavy it was and she toppled out of sight.

"Ow…" She moaned.

Gohan looked down quite startled, "Whoops! Sorry! Are you alright?"

* * *

**G**ohan had to change into the white uniforms they had handed out in the locker rooms. Feeling slightly awkward in all white, Gohan pulled out of his backpack a piece of his training outfit that he wore during his training sessions with Vegeta. It was a long blue slash that he tied about his waist. It fit nice and snug so he didn't look so robotic next to all the other students.

Goku liked to train with Gohan but he wasn't as good as a partner as Vegeta could be. So Goku just sparred with Trunks.

_Trunks sure is lucky. _Gohan thought to himself, _He doesn't have to go to school and he gets to spare with Goku and Vegeta anytime he wants…_

Gohan painfully reminded himself of the sparring he promised Trunks tonight. Man, it was going to be a long day.

He walked out into the padded room they usually used for wresting or gymnastics. An old man stood waiting for them all to enter. There were eighteen boys and only three girls including Videl. The other two girls looked as though they, too, were serious about martial arts.

The man bowed to them as they drew near him,"Welcome."

Gohan, Videl, and the other two girls bowed back. The rest of the class looked nervous and uncertain of what to do. Sharpener was still grinning that big grin of his.

_Gohan has no idea what I have planned._ Sharpener laughed in his mind, _I'm going to embarrass him in front of everyone. He'll never have a chance with Videl after that. _

"This is a beginner's class. We will be moving at a pace for everyone," The old man began in a kind cheerful voice, "Well, almost everyone."

He eyed Gohan for a spilt second and then turned back to the rest of the class. Gohan felt himself go a bit pale. Did the teacher think he was slacking off for changing the uniform a bit? He hoped he wouldn't have to pay for the outfit or anything.

"My name is Kenjin-san. But you will identify me as your sensei. Just like any of your other teachers," Kenjin stated. "I am not here to teach you how to kick someone else's, pardon my French, butt. And I am not necessarily here to teach you how to save the world."

Gohan burning a bright red at that comment but he swallowed it before anyone noticed him.

"I am hear to teach you discipline for yourself and your body. I promise that at the end of today you will all learn something."

Kenjin seemed to be looking towards Gohan again. Gohan felt himself begin to sweat.

"Everyone will learn something. No matter how strong… or how smart. Now who wants to help me out on a demonstration." Kenjin offered stepping backwards a bit, "Anyone? Come now, don't be shy."

Videl looked awfully bored at the whole thing. She kept eying the clock wearily and she whispered to Gohan,"I was here last year. The first day is always boring."

"Videl? Would you like to?"

Videl's eyes got wide at the prospect of Kenjin choosing her. She bowed quickly and cried, "No thank you, Sensei. I'd rather sit this one out."

"Why?" Gohan whispered.

"Because he whooped my butt in last years demo," Videl hissed back through gritted teeth, still bowing.

Gohan took in the way everyone here seemed to respect the teacher in a very high way. It seemed he was fairly strong and as Gohan sensed his power level, and found a reasonably high ki for a human. He smiled. It was good to see some people who were still interested in the old arts other then his group of friends.

To keep from showing off too much of his power, Gohan promised himself that he wouldn't volunteer unless called upon. He prayed the teacher would just look over him like they did in soccer where the smaller players were usually chosen first.

"Aw, come on. You can't just leave me hanging," Kenjin moaned, "Or do I have to pick someone?"

Sharpener quietly sunk behind Gohan without anyone noticing. He then pushed Gohan with all his might forward. Gohan, who was caught off guard, stumbled out onto the mat.

"Ah. A challenger," Kenjin smiled happily.

Gohan's face paled with panic as he realize he was stuck in a rather tricky situation. Videl scowled at Sharpener who was waving a peace sign over Gohan's way. Gohan sighed and got back to his feet to face the sensei. Hiss nerves were rattling inside of him. He couldn't win this match. But if he lost he would look a huge idiot in front of Videl who knew he was stronger then that. He made up his mind quickly to lose the match. Even if he did look bad, at least he wouldn't kill Kenjin-san.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan could see Sharpener passing some zenny back. No doubt they were betting against him. Well, they'll be happy. Gohan only hoped he was a good enough actor to make it look convincing.

Gohan sank into his fighters stance as everyone awed and hid their money behind their backs. Gohan blinked, quite startled by their sudden noise. He turned to the teacher confused to find Kenjin started circling around him like a hawk.

"See his form. It's alert and protects him from all attacks. Quite a clever technique. Do you take lessons, my boy?"

"Eh…Sort of," Gohan sweat-dropped.

"Who's your Sensei?"

"First it was this guy named Piccolo. Then it was my father. Now it's an old family friend, Vegeta."

"Interesting."

Kenjin sunk into his own fighter's stance only to bounce out of it again to face the class. He cleared his throat leaving Gohan quite bewildered.

"Now, the first lesson is predictions. To overlook the outcome of a match to avoid certain pain. Now, Gohan," When Kenjin addressed him, Gohan jumped a foot, "Who do you think will win?"

"Uh… Me?" Gohan said rashly.

"Good," Kenjin smiled turning back to the class. "Now who bet on me? Raise your money into the air."

Several students slowly raised several fists full of zenny into the air. Sharpener had a crisp American twenty in his grip. Kenjin zapped about retrieving all the money and then stuffing it into his pocket stating, "Y'all lose."

Gohan and several over people face faulted into the mats. Gohan climbed to his feet just as Kenjin nodded to him to sit back down.

"Now for the rest of the class I want you all to practice this. I will come round to see if you are right."

* * *

  
**"I** can't believe that Kenjin-san said that it would be a close match between Angel and me. She is such a cry baby," Videl huffed as they headed out of the classroom. Gohan gazed over his shoulder to see Sharpener and several of his friends begging the teacher for their money back.

"What can I say. Gambling hurts," Gohan heard Kenjin laughing over their angrily voices.

"Well, Angel is pretty good," Gohan shrugged.

"This coming from the Great Sayaman. Ha," Videl hissed. "I bet you could beat her."

"Maybe."

"Hey, what are you going to do about that stalker?" Videl asked suddenly.

Gohan paused for a second. He shook his head and sighed, "Ignore it for now. It's probably just nothing anyway."

"Yay! Flying lessons! I can't wait. Let's go, Gohan!" Videl laughed grabbing Gohan's wrist and yanking him out the door. But from the shadows a strange man with purple skin and white mohawk stood watching. His mouth twisted into a small smile as he watched them leave,

"Be careful, young hybrid. You have much danger ahead of you as the tournament nears."

* * *

  
To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Finally! It took me awhile but I finally finished this chapter. Now for all of you to read and review!


	4. I'm With Goku

**Chapter Four**: I'm With Goku

**G**ohan walked out of the building with a fuming Videl at his side. He couldn't help but laugh at her anger since it was over the strangest things. He just glanced up at the sky to see a figure flying over to them. His eyes widened at who it was.

"Hey Gohan! Wassaaaaaap!" Goku laughed landing in front of the couple.

He wore a bright yellow tee shirt worn navy jeans and black sun glasses, that Gohan recognized as his own.

"Dad!" Gohan cried shoving Goku behind the bushes as a group of freshmen just happened to be passing by.

Videl looked around to see if anyone else had seen Goku come in and then jumped into the bushes with them. Gohan grabbed the sunglasses and placed them on his own head as he scolded his father.

"You can't do that, Dad. Remember?" Gohan stated. "It's not normal."

"I know," Goku smiled. "Sorry, Gohan. Chichi wanted me to come pick you up, so I raced Nimbus here."

Goku and Gohan both looked upwards to see where the gold cloud was now. Goku shook his head and sighed, "It lost."

"Nimbus? Like the cloud nimbus?" Videl asked.

"I'll tell you later, Videl," Gohan moaned. "So what? Is instant transmission out of style now, dad?"

"Awe. Well, it would look even stranger if I suddenly appeared in front of you school. Besides, I wanted to race nimbus!"

"Hewwwwwwo!" A shill voice made all three of the scream.

Eraza had found them and stuck her head into the bushes scaring the tar out of them. She cocked her head at their sudden panic of her finding them. She was still wearing the cute pink and yellow cheer leading skirt and top with two little pink bows in her blond hair. She blinked her eyes and then smiled,

"I was looking all over for you, Gohan. I thought for sure you would be home right now."

"He should be," Goku smirked.

"Oh!" Eraza exclaimed at the group exited the bushes. "You must be Gohan's dad. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name's Eraza."

She held out her hand and Goku took it smiling about as big as she was, "It's nice to meet you too, Eraza."

Sharpener suddenly exited the school and spotted them. Gohan slapped his forehead knowing he wasn't going home anytime soon.

"Hey! Let's go to the pizza place, since we are all still here."

"Uh…"

"Yay! Pizza!" Goku laughed ecstatically, "I love pizza!"

_"Who are you?"_ Sharpener said mostly to himself.

"You love any kind of food," Gohan said sweat dropping. "But I really have to be going now, don't I, _Dad._"

"But pizza is important!" Goku cried, "Please! Pretty please, Gohan?"

"Yeah! Please, Gohan!" Eraza joined in with her puppy dog eyes.

"But-"

"Gohan is really busy!" Videl snapped, "He… has lots of homework."

"Hump." Goku huffed. "He can do it in the pizza place."

"Nice try, Videl," Gohan whispered. "But when my dad's hungry, best let him eat."

* * *

  
**T**hey all walked into the pizza place and took a booth. Gohan had given his father a talking to before they entered about eating slowly so not to gross his friends out. Goku agreed sadly but he was glad he was able to eat pizza.

"That guy might be fan, Gohan," Eraza stated nibbling on the end of her hot slice of dripping cheese pizza. "Maybe he thinks your really cool or something."

"I never thought of it that way before…" Gohan said thoughtfully moving his food away from his father's wandering hand. "I guess it's possible."

"Fan for what?" Videl said hotly. "Nerd club?"

"I'm sure they worship Gohan there," Sharpener added.

"Some friends," Gohan sighed. "Come on, guys. This might be serious."

"It's probably some new evil bad guy out to kill ya, Gohan," Goku stated starting slowly on his 13th slice.

Everyone stared at him in bewilderment. Goku suddenly burst out laughing and cried, "I was just joshing you!"

After that was said they all joined in except for Gohan who knew his father was serious. Maybe it was a new evil. But who could it have been? He had only known people to want to kill his father. He had never heard of anyone wanting to actually kill him except for Cell. And Cell had been interested in his father before him. Suddenly an idea came to him but before he could open his mouth the whole building gave a violent shutter.

Gohan grabbed his glass before it slipped all over Videl's lap. Videl was thrown on top of him by Sharpener who was flung into her. Goku caught a shaken Eraza who was startling to become hysterical.

"It's another earthquake!" Eraza screamed.

Everyone rushed for the doors with Sharpener and Eraza in the lead. Videl hugged her hand into Gohan's feeling his warmth. She had no reason to be scared if he was here. But strangely he was shaking ever so slightly and kept exchanging dark looks with his father. Was their something going on that she didn't know about? How many secrets can one guy hide?

Gohan, Videl, and Goku were the last ones to exit the shop when a strange feeling came over Gohan. His heart hammered hard against his rib cage as he pulled away from the group and retraced his steps backwards. Videl and Goku followed in complete puzzlement of his behavior. Gohan stopped dead at the opened back door his mouth wide opened. Videl only caught a glimpse of what was in front of him before everything went a bright gold and then black.

* * *

  
**G**ohan woke up momentarily on his stomach to the sounds of someone eating. He glanced upwards to see his father there engulfing some pizza.

"Hiya Gohan," Goku smiled through a mouthful. "Welcome back."

"Is that my pizza?" Gohan asked suspiciously pointing to the plate of pizza in his lap.

Goku dunked the whole contains into his mouth and swallowed quickly, "What pizza?"

"Argh! Dad!"

"What?" Goku asked innocently.

"Where are we?" Gohan gulped looking around the place they were in.

It looked as though the whole pizza place had been crushed and blown apart. Gohan could barely recognize it. He bit his lip as he noticed Videl laying unconscious on the ground next to him with a large lump on her head.

"She's not going to happy when she comes to…"

"Pizza, Gohan?" Goku asked offering Gohan a box.

"Dad? How will we get out of here?"

"Well, we can't blast the top off cause we might cause it to cave in and we can't blow out one side cause it might collapse that way too. So I suggest we just wait for the z gang to dig us out," Goku said logically. "Pizza?"

"I guess" Gohan sighed taking the box and digging in.

Videl suddenly stirred and sat up with a jolt. She rubbed her sore head and gazed blankly at Gohan who was eating now, "Am I dead?"

"No," Gohan smiled liking his fingers. "But I bet you have a headache."

"A-are we stuck? Ah!" Videl suddenly let out a high pitched scream at the realization to where she was. "How are we going to survive! We need oxygen!"

"Videl… Calm-"

"Shut up! You are using all the air!" Videl snapped at Gohan who immediately hushed.

Goku stopped eating at tried holding his breath to please Videl. Gohan gave him a side glance before continuing,

"You're overreacting. We will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I have been in many worse situations," Gohan said sensibly. "We have plenty of oxygen. Trust me."

Videl finally seemed to have regained most of her calm while Goku was going purple in the face for lack of oxygen.

"That was directed to you too, dad," Gohan sighed. "You can breathe."

Goku let out his breath and panted hard in new air. Gohan laughed which cause Videl to join in. Videl leaned back next to Gohan as he began to eat again. She watched him uncertainly, "Why are you eating?"

"Nothing better to do," Gohan shrugged. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"Why not help us get out of here?"

"But-"

"Gohan!" Videl snapped, "Stop eating!"

"But I'm hungry!"

Gohan held onto one side of the pizza box while Videl clung onto the other. Between the two of them they ripped the box and the pizza fell onto the floor. The three of them stared at it sadly.

"Ten second rule," Goku proclaimed reaching over and snatching it.

Gohan and Videl made grossed out faces and backed away as Goku ate the food. Videl once again turned on Gohan, "So…"

"Okay! Okay!"

Gohan formed a small ki blast in the center of his palm and hurled it up in the center of the ceiling. It created a small hole the shown a small shower of sunlight and sky. Videl hovered up the hole and scowled, "Sure. I'll be able to fit through that."

"It's not for you to fit through," Gohan explained. "It's for my friends to find us…"

As soon as Gohan said that a voice rang down the hole to them, "Hey! Is Gohan or Goku down there?"

"Yes!" Gohan shouted. "Is that you Krillen?"

"In the flesh," Krillen called back. "I felt a strong presence so me, Vegeta, and Piccolo came flying… I mean running."

"Can you tell Vegeta to get us out?" Gohan asked. "Videl, my friend is down here so we can't get out the normal way."

"Gotcha."  


* * *

  
**"W**hy not Vegeta?" Krillen asked Vegeta in confusion. "Do you hate Goku so much that you want him to die down there?"

"No." Vegeta growled. "I would never wish such a thing. That is extremely dishonorable. Only I kill Kakarot."

"Then why?" Piccolo asked in his slow voice.

"I was hoping he would eat himself out of shape. It is a pizza place he is trapped in right?" Vegeta snapped. "I only hoped he would cause himself obesity."

"Fat chance," Krillen snickered. "Goku could eat all the food in the world and still be stronger than you, Vegeta… No offence."

"None taken. I suppose I was just de-illusioning myself anyhow. Surely not even all the pizza houses in the world would cause Goku to get out of shape," Vegeta scowled. "Might as well get them out. My son really like Gohan as a playmate anyhow…"

* * *

**O**nce everyone was freed, Videl was completely devastated by the time. She nearly choked Gohan as she saw the position of the Sun in the sky. It was nearly seven at night.

"I never got my flying lessons!" Videl shrieked. "It's not fair."

"We have all weekend, Videl," Gohan sighed.

"Oh yeah…"

Videl took the skies and waved back down at the group as she left, "See ya! Nice to see you all again!"

"How can she fly?" Krillen asked suddenly.

"Gohan taught her," Piccolo answered.

"Oh. So Goku's got a daughter in law now?"

"Take that back!" Gohan shouted making Krillen back up.

"It's true, isn't it?!"

"I would quit while you're ahead, Krillen," Piccolo said sensibly as Gohan's face burned a bright red.

"Is that sunburn Gohan, or are you blushing?" Goku laughed.

* * *

  
To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Next chapter is some more visions and a sparring match between Gohan and Trunks. Stay tuned!


	5. Letting Off Steam

**Chapter Five: **Letting Off Steam

_The room had changed. No longer was the scene inside a cell. Now it was a temple of some kind. Like a training temple._

_ "You can't blame him, Goten," The violet haired girl cried. "He is your brother. He loves you very much!"_

_ "How do you know that!" The boy who appeared to be Goten screamed at the young girl in front of him. _

Gohan felt his heart pound as he stared at his brother who had grown so much. He was now at a tender age of seven. His hair was now longer and fuller then his childish years turning into a identical copy of his father. He no longer had an innocent look about him. His eyes had darkened and his face had changed. His childhood was stolen and now he no longer acted as a frightened little boy… Gohan was in complete shock as the vision continued.

_ "How do you know he even cares about me anymore?" Goten screamed, "He's gone. And he didn't even search for me. It's been four years!"_

_ "He loves you dearly, Goten," The girl whispered. "Deep inside your heart you feel it. Why do you deny your own heart?"_

_ "CAUSE IT LIES TO ME!" Goten shouted. "It has told me nothing but lies all my life! It's just a weak part of me that I have to put up with."_

_ "How can you say these things?" The girl moaned shaking her head and covering her ears, "What happened to the sweet Goten I used to know so well."_

_ "Well, get used to it," Goten snapped. "That Goten died when Gohan failed to protect him. I will never allow myself to be hurt like that again."_

_That was enough. The young girl burst into tears and had to run out of the room. Goten tried to stop her but thought better of it. He sat down on the matted floor and went back to meditating._

_

* * *

_  
**G**ohan jerked out of bed as his alarm clock let out a loud beeping noises. Covered in cold sweat, Gohan rubbed his eyes and turned off the alarm. He climbed out from the covers and slipped into his fighter's gi. It was so much more comfortable then the school clothing he had to wear all the time. It was a normal gi identical to the one of his father's. He rather enjoyed wearing his father's colors. It made him feel more secure.

It had been several days since the pizza incident, and Gohan had been too busy to put it to any thought. He had the last couple of days off for the incoming tournament since Goku insisted that he would stay home from school and train with him. Surprisingly, Chichi did not protest. She seemed much more quiet since Goten disappeared.

Now that things had calmed down a bit, Gohan couldn't help but wonder if the person he saw standing there was someone who would prove a threat later on. Strange as it seemed, the image of the man was wiped from his mind after the blast. This proved to be irritating since now they had no idea who to be looking out for.

The child in that dream seemed really worried about Goten. And though it seemed highly impossible, Gohan felt as though he had seen her somewhere before. Gohan's eyes trailed over to a picture on his bedside table. It was a small photo of Gohan's mother and him with Goten in his arms. Goten had to have been a mere week old yet he looked so strong for a newborn child. This brought tears to Gohan's eyes as he stared at the picture…

How could Goten have been killed when he was such an able child?

Gohan suddenly blinked in shock. The girl. He had seen her before… A long time before. Right after Goten was gone…

Gohan didn't bother telling his parents where he was going. He hoped they would understand. He yanked opened his window and shot out into the morning sky heading towards the nearest ice capped mountain side. Goten's grave site.

* * *

_Gohan knelt by his brother's empty gave hugging the tombstone to his chest. Tears swept freely down his flushed cheeks as he found his only brother slipping out from under his finger tips. It had been only two months since he disappeared and now. He was proclaimed dead by everyone. It was high time Gohan said goodbye too. But how could he say goodbye to someone he felt he still had to save._

_"No. Goten… Don't leave me," Gohan sobbed._

_He fell to the ground embracing the soil to him. He could only cry weakly now drained of all his strength. His heart had shattered a thousand times over as his little brother's face swam over his mind. _

_"You loved him, didn't you?"_

_Gohan jumped up suddenly staring into the empty emotionless eyes of a violet haired girl. Her eyes were a blue and as cold as midnight. Gohan felt the tears form in his eyes again as he tried to remain strong in the face of a possible enemy._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Someone who understands how you feel…"_

_"You do?" Gohan whispered dropping his guard. "How?"_

_"I have lost my family as well." The girl sighed, "But I did not cry over it."_

_"Why is that?" Gohan asked in confusion. "Did you not love them?"_

_"I loved my family immensely," The girl continued. "I was just not allowed to show emotion. You are lucky you have the privilege. I came here to learn what you gave your brother that I cannot. I am afraid they will do the same to your brother that they did to me, if I do not hurry. He should be allowed to cry."_

_"What do you mean?" Gohan exclaimed, "You know where my brother is? Can you take me to him? How is he? Where is he?"_

_"The truth is Gohan," The girl whispered. "He is sick. And he will soon die if I do not know… How did you make your brother so happy?"_

_Gohan said in confusion, "Please can't I see him?"_

_In the next instant the girl was in front of him. She touched his forehead and Gohan felt himself slipping away. He fell on the snow next to his brother's grave, quite alone._

* * *

**  
"T**his girl might be the connection to my dreams. And the connection to finding Goten," Gohan hissed as he flew. "That is if I didn't dream all that up too."

Gohan landed on a small cliff side that held a small stone carved into a cross with a garden of roses about it. Gohan sighed staring at it. Chichi had planted the flowers and Goku had carved the stone. Gohan did something that neither parents knew about. Gohan had buried the four star dragon ball beneath the head stone just last year. Bulma had helped him in doing so by giving him the dragon radar. It took him three years to locate it between school but he finally found it and Trunks and Gohan buried it together.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Gohan spun around to face the same eyes he had seen those several years ago. Her hair was tied up in a firm French braid and her clothes were that of a normal teenager. Gohan found her very attractive but shook the emotions away.

"Who are you?"

"Somehow I sensed that you would be here."

"I did the same for you."

"It's been quite sometime hasn't it, Gohan?"

"Where is my brother?" Gohan asked sternly, "What happened to him? Why was he taken from me? Who are you? And how do you know about Goten?"

"My name is Tsuki," The girl stated. "I am an Android. I am the first creations of the Dimensions of Truth. I was made into an android to obtain everlasting life. My parents suggested it giving their own lives up to make it true."

Gohan eyed her uncertainly not sure if he should give her any pity. He had been lied to before and the story seemed rather unbelievable.

"What about Goten?"

Tsuki's face contorted with sadness. She fought her feelings and forced her face to remain neutral. Gohan suddenly felt a surge of compassion towards Tsuki. She was telling the truth. Gohan could feel it deep his heart now.

"He died. Several years ago. I was unable to save him from the darkness that had consumed his heart and it destroyed him."

Gohan couldn't believe it but yet somehow it made sense. Gohan closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. No tears came to him since his ears were so accustomed to those words.

"My heart bleeds for you and your brother," Tsuki whispered softly. "I wish I could do something to ease your heart."

"Tell me he didn't die alone," Gohan said slowly. "Tell me that much."

"I was with him always."

"Thank you," Gohan whispered his heart breaking. "Thank you, Tsuki."

When he opened his eyes, she was gone once again. This time, Gohan did not try to find her. He stood on the cliff staring absentmindedly off into the morning sky. Gohan stood letting the wind run its delicate fingers through his hair. He lost track of time as he stood. His heart was off somewhere else as he stood trying to image his brother's last moments. It was horrible yet satisfying to know that Goten had died. If he was truly gone then he didn't have to suffer and that was what Gohan had hoped over all.

"No matter how long you stare at the sky it still remains blue," A voice muttered behind him.

Gohan spun around to see Trunks standing there looking at him compassionately.

"Yeah, I know," Gohan said softly.

"You gonna train for the tournament?" Trunks smiled. "It's tomorrow."

"I don't need to."

"Well, if I am gonna be in the tournament you will need to," Trunks huffed. "I kick your butt, Gohan."

Gohan let out a hearty laugh, "You wish, Trunks."

"Care to prove it, defeater of Cell?"

"I'll take that bet, future prince of Sayians.

* * *

Trunks and Gohan landed outside the mountains in an open valley free of trees and things that would just get in their way. Trunks eyed Gohan, thirsty for a great battle to eager to wait till tomorrow. That was one of Trunks flaws. He was way to impatient which caused him to attack impulsively. This could end the battle at the start.

Trunks slid his feet slightly apart lifting his arms lightly in his fighters stance. Gohan watched for Trunks to think things through before he took got into his own fighter's stance.

Gohan slipped his right foot behind himself to turn himself sideways still facing Trunks. He arched his arms and hands in the causal way he was taught by his father to relax into defense. Trunks' left eye twitched ever so slightly indicating his attack that Gohan could already foresee.

Trunks charged flashing out at the last second to get behind him. Gohan saw this approach and almost lazily caught Trunks' leg as it aimed for the back of his neck as a knock out punch. Trunks' cerulean eyes widened with immense shock as Gohan flung him around and tossed in up into the air. Trunks spun for a few seconds giving Gohan enough time to drift upwards towards him. Trunks caught himself upside down in the air. With this advantage, Gohan sent out a punch at Trunks' head that Trunks ducked underneath. He pulled himself back upwards and hurled a round house kick to Gohan's side. Gohan caught it with his hand latching about his ankle leaving Trunks helpless. Gohan then hurled his fist into Trunks' stomach sending Trunks flying backwards several feet.

Trunks caught himself in the air as his eyes narrowed in frustration. Gohan smirked over at him in a imitating way. He beckoned Trunks over with his one index finger making Trunks go red. Trunks screamed out a battle cry and sent one punch strait at Gohan's jaw. Gohan ignored it kicking Trunks sharply in the gut again. While Trunks grunted out in pain for that split second, Gohan balled his fists together and then uppercut them into Trunks' right cheek knocking him to the ground.

Before Trunks could hit the ground, Gohan caught Trunks by his foot and sent his flying upwards again. Trunks blinked in shock and the scowled. Gohan didn't want Trunks to get hurt. Man, he was way to nice. Trunks paused in the air as Gohan glared up at him. Trunks once again wasn't paying attention. Gohan placed the sides of his hands together and in a flash had aimed and fired several ki blasts up at Trunks. Trunks yelled in shock and fumbled backwards away from the blast as they reached up to catch him. Once flew past his ear and then second skimmed his side. The third was aimed true. Trunks caught the blasts in his bare hands ignoring the burning pain that rippled up his arm and shot the blast back down at Gohan with his own ki. Gohan smirked and caught the blast in one hand simply. The blast hovered a few feet above his palm daunting Trunks' nerve once again. Trunks gritted his teeth.

Gohan raised his fists up to his chest and brought them down quickly his black hair jetting upwards into a pure golden color and his amber eyes fading into a beautiful cerulean color that was unnaturally blue even for a Sayian. But not for a Super Sayian. The aurora about him hissed in a dull way threatening Trunks in a mocking way. Trunks scowled and let out small ump as his power quickly matched Gohan's with quite some ease. The two golden warriors stood still eying each other's every move leaving the world around them holding its breath.

Gohan shot up at Trunks with his fist out reaching for flesh. It smashed into Trunks' jaw sending him hurling backwards. Gohan smiled and bent back his knee to kick Trunks into the dirt but for once, Trunks got the upper hand on Gohan. At the last second, Trunks spun about and slammed his own fist into Gohan's face sending Gohan falling backwards too. Gohan rubbed his jaw impressed. Even Vegeta had failed to hurt him that badly. Nonetheless, Gohan was very impressed by Trunks skill. He had been training Trunks well, hadn't he?

The battle continued with each of them giving it as much as they could. Gohan was holding back of course. He had never used his true potential with anyone since Cell. Trunks knew he didn't stand a chance but he hoped he could somehow compare… if he tried hard enough. Trunks came down at Gohan with his two fist clenched above his head. Gohan ducked it and grabbed Trunks' unprotected feet. He lifted Trunks high above his head and slammed the boy into the dirt hard, sending himself upwards a bit. Gohan kicked downwards at Trunks' head for Trunks to push himself upwards by his left hand. Trunks pushed himself up to his feet just as Gohan sent his other foot at Trunk's head. Trunks ducked it just barely as Gohan's foot skimmed the top of his head.

Trunks pulled himself down and gripping the earth tightly he kicked backwards missing Gohan's face by inches. Trunks caught himself in a squat just as Gohan fired another ki blast at him. Trunks ducked it and shot five of his own back at Gohan. Gohan somehow managed to dodge them all with out even really moving his body that much. Gohan formed to ki blast and melted them together into his palms. He smirked awfully sending them careening at Trunks. Trunks couldn't avoid them even if he tired. Trunks was sent hurling on his back skidding painfully across the dirt ripping up the back side of his shirt.

Gohan ran after him preparing a finishing move but Trunks tucked into a roll and flipped back onto his knees. He scowled at Gohan as blue lighting forked about him making his golden hair more solid and jagged and his muscles bulge. Trunks let out a scream of anguish as the skies darkened and the earth beneath him trembled. Gohan placed his hands on his hips and smirked. He wiped the blood casually off his lips from Trunk's last hit and shook his head. Trunks was now getting desperate.

Trunks lunged out at Gohan suddenly disappearing from Gohan's view. Gohan blinked as Trunks appeared behind him with a kick aimed for his head. At the last second, Gohan disappeared leaving Trunks foot to hit thin air. Trunks panicked and looked upwards as Gohan came down with his fist aiming for his face again. Trunks let out a small cry and caught Gohan's fist to be pressed hard into the ground. This caused the earth to crack and cave in. Gohan smirked and with his free fist he let loose a deadly punch that sent Trunks flying through the air. Trunks hurled back a few feet and caught himself on a rock. He bent his knees and rocketed himself back into Gohan. Gohan caught Trunks' arms and sent him swinging sideways through the air once more. Gohan zoomed after him and sent a kick to Trunks' neck. Trunks held up his arm defensively catching the blow. He sent a punch back at Gohan that Gohan ducked as well. Gohan followed Trunks example as before and gripped the soil beneath him as he fell downwards and sent his two feet up at Trunks. This too did not make contact. Gohan tucked into a roll and kicked hard off the ground just as Trunks' ki blast scorched the ground he had graced only seconds before.

"Stay still, darn it!" Trunks yelled in his frustration.

"Yeah right," Gohan laughed, "And you wonder why I refuse?"

Trunks let out another scream of anger and launched himself up into the air at Gohan again. Gohan shook his head and moved just in time. Trunks expected this and shot a ki blast behind him that struck its target. Gohan flew down a bit rubbing his arm to which was slightly burned by the blast. Gohan scowled and fired his own ki blasts up at Trunks. With Trunks' excellent maneuvering skills, he was able to dodge every blast that was shot at him. Trunks then spun back around and caught the last blast with some difficulty. He gripped in both his hands and flung it back down at Gohan who moved just in time to avoid it.

Trunks moved his hands in several rapid movements across his chest and then pressed his two wrist together before his face. He quickly brought his hands out in front of him the fingers spread apart and his thumbs and index fingers touching.

Gohan knew this attack very well. Gohan clasped the heels of his palms together and tucking his hands behind himself chanting those all too familiar words.

Trunks wrapped one arm behind himself as the other took aim. His prepared hand shot forward releasing the powerful beam down at Gohan. But Gohan was prepared with his own attack too.

Gohan made sure he didn't put too much power into it but it was too late to stop now. He released the kamehameha right into Trunks' beam that had made it within inches of Gohan. The beams collided into the air trembling under to forces that held them. Gohan's eyes narrowed his concentration as Trunks broke out into sweat.

The blasts burned the skies with their power catching the attention of both Goku and in another place, Vegeta. The two father's shared a smile as the sensed their sons in a heated spare. Like father like son.

Gohan pushed some more force behind his blast causing Trunks to abandon his difficult position. He jumped to the side as the beams hurled upwards into space exploding in the upper atmosphere like a firework. Trunks squinted back to the ground to find Gohan was gone…

Trunks scanned the landscape in confusion. He even called out to Gohan worrying for his best friend. Suddenly Trunks felt someone catch him under the arm pits. Trunks burst out into laughter as Gohan began a tickle attack.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Trunks cried out kicking and flaring every which way as Gohan continued to tickle him. "You can't tickle me, Gohan!"

Gohan laughed along still continuing to tickle his buddy. They spent the rest of the day together just goofing around as the best buddies usually did.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

This was the hardest chapter I have ever tried to write. But I think that one chapter in Japanese was hard… no …this was harder. I had to watch all these dragon ball z fighting music videos to get ideas for this fight. Argh. And it's not gonna get any easier with the tournament coming up. Sigh. Well I hope you are all content with this chapter. It was really hard to do and took me a total of five hours to complete. That's really long not including the breaks… owie, my poor shoulder. I'm thirsty now…

And another thing. The fanfiction getting taken away is officially a crazy rumor. Don't worry. It states in the law that they can't take our fanfiction away unless we get money for it. And we don't so no worries. As my sister's class of 2007 states "It's all good."


	6. Murderer

**Chapter Six**: Murderer

** A**s the early morning sun stretched it rays into the sky, the rooster was knocked off his perch from a different crowing. Coming from a very angry mother.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner, Goku!" Chichi screeched. "What are we going to tell Gohan! Do you realize how much this means to him?!"

Gohan heard the voices, or mainly his mother's voice, carry up the stairs to his bedroom as he pulled his green vest over his black spandex. Chichi still continued to wail as he tied the bandana over his stubborn jet black hair. Gohan rushed down the wooden stairs of his small house and into the kitchen. Chichi was no where to be seen but Gohan could tell she was outside by now whimpering of his father's voice coming from the back porch door.

Gohan slipped on his dark glasses over his amber eyes as he rushed out to his quarreling parents. There was no time for breakfast since the whole family slept in. Goku had to reassure a hungry Gohan that they would serve some breakfast at the tournament if they got there in time.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked quietly trying not to have his mother turn on him as well.

"Your numskull father forgot to mention he had his license suspended last time he went out to the groceries. He won't be off the hook until tomorrow," Chichi spat.

"I thought I would be fine. I counted the days off but I must have missed one," Goku smiled sheepishly.

"You should have had one of us count for you!" Chichi bellowed. "Now we don't have a ride to the tournament!"

"What about nimbus?" Gohan suggested.

Goku flinched indicating he had probably already brought that up once before. Chichi's face burned a bright red as she glared at her son.

"I hate that cloud! I hate heights, period, so you can rule out the idea of you carrying me too," Chichi snapped with a sharp glance at Goku.

"Chichi, why don't you drive?" Goku asked kindly.

"You know when I'm stressed I can't drive straight!" Chichi screamed.

"Whew… And you know she's stressed," Gohan muttered.

"What was that, Gohan?!"

"Nothing, ma'am."

"So how are we getting to the tournament?" Goku asked.

"We can't! If we had called Bulma in advance we could have got her to take us. But by now she is gone. If someone had told me…"

Gohan backed away as Chichi let lose her anger again. Gohan couldn't help but think that his mother was were he inherited his hidden power. It was rather amusing, Gohan thought as he ducked Chichi's broom that had been aimed at his father.

The more Gohan kept to his thoughts the more he began to form a plan. A smile swept across his face as it hit him quite clearly. Gohan opened in unlocked car door and sat down comfortably in the front seat. With one small turn of the key the engine started to growl. Both Chichi and Goku stared over in bewilderment at their son.

"What are you doing?"

"You can drive?"

"No. I haven't felt like getting my licenses yet," Gohan smiled. "But I look the right age and I bet I could drive better than Dad."

"Wow. Thanks, Gohan," Goku muttered angrily under his breath.

"No way! You can't drive!" Chichi snapped. "What would I do with my only child in jail?!"

"I won't get in trouble, mom," Gohan said rolling his eyes. "I've seen you do it zillion times. I could have done this when I was five if my legs had been long enough."

Chichi bit her lip trying to prevent from arguing any further. With pursed lips, she yanked open the car door and scooted over to the right side of the vehicle. There she sat with her hand folded in her lap her eyes focused on the road ahead. Her head suddenly snapped in Goku's direction as she shouted,

"Come on! We are already late you know."

"Oh," Goku laughed sheepishly, jumping in. "I didn't think you were serious."

* * *

  
**T**hey arrived without any difficulties except when it came to parking where the now calm Chichi took control. Once everything was locked up tight the trio headed off the check in stand.

"Name, Age, Species?" The bored teenager stated as she stared absentmindedly at her newly polished nails.

"Son Goku, uh…" Goku bit his lip. "45, and Sa-"

Chichi jabbed in gut as she interrupted, "Human."

"Okay and you, miss?" The girl yawned pointing her pencil at Chichi after she had finished writing down Goku's info.

Chichi blushed slightly and shook her head, "I'm not in the tournament this year."

"Oh," The girl said in a drawn out tone. "Then you?"

"Oh. The Great Say-"

This time Goku interrupted, "Son Gohan."

"Okay Son Gohan," The girl said smiling at Gohan. "So do I get to know more about you or is you Dad going to have to tell me everything?"

Gohan blushed a even brighter crimson than his mother had.

"Dad," He said in an undertone to his father. "I was signing up as the Great Sayaman."

"Not anymore," Goku smirked.

"18 and human," Gohan finished quickly scowling secretly at his father's answer.

The girl leaned over the table and smirked.

"I hope to see you at the tournament, Gohan. Without the mask…" She said blowing him a kiss. "Best of luck."

As the group walked away, Chichi started to mutter about what a 'slut' that girl was. Gohan turned to Goku with a anger expression drawn across his face.

"Dad! I was supposed to sign up anonymously."

"Sorry," Goku shrugged. "But here. I'll make a deal with you. If you can beat me in finishing breakfast before me, as in 50 big bowls of rice, I'll let you enter as Great Sayaman. I'll even stick up for your identity."

"But if I lose?" Gohan asked curiously.

"First, I get your sunglasses," Goku smirked. "And you lose the costume and enter with a fighting gi I have with me. You enter as Gohan and only Gohan."

"That's a deal, dad!" Gohan agreed. "Prepare to lose."

"Ha," Goku laughed. "You wish I would."

* * *

  
**C**hichi sat at the breakfast table in one of the tournament restaurant watching her two boys eat almost lazily. The manager stood behind her with a dumbstruck expression on his face as Gohan and Goku quickly moved onto their 36th bowl of rice.

"That is so disgusting," The manager managed to stutter.

"You get used to it," Chichi said yawning slightly.

"Chichi!" A voice rang out behind them. Gohan and Goku were too busy eating to look up.

Krillen rushed over but was almost blown back at the sight of Gohan and Goku at it. He shook his head and took a seat beside Chichi and smirked, "I'll never know how your appetite survived all these years, Chichi."

"Mine sure won't," The manager gulped running to the restrooms as he covered his mouth.

"Hey, if they eat it like that. At least I know they like it," Chichi shrugged not noticing the man run off.

"They'd probably eat it even if they didn't like it," Krillen said slowly. "Good thing 18 is still signing in with Marron."

"Marron?" Chichi asked curiously.

"My daughter."

"Marmon mut hows con un mnmoid mave mildren?" Goku coughed while he struggled to swallow a mouthful.

"She was human before Doctor Gero made her an android, you know," Krillen said defensively.

"Oh. I was wondering," Chichi smiled folding her hands in her lap. "So where is everyone else?"

"At the starting ceremonies," Krillen said suddenly bounding from his seat. "Which reminds me! I better get going. You two better finish up. You don't want to miss meeting your competitors before we fight."

Goku swallowed the last bowl and stacked it on top of the other bowls as Gohan struggled to swallow.

"I win!" Goku laughed hitting Gohan on his back almost making him choke. Gohan swallowed hard and let out a depressed sigh as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"No fair."

"It was perfectly fair, Gohan," Goku smirked, "Now… Let's go get you ready for the opening ceremonies…"

* * *

  
**"Y**es. That boy has immense pure energy," Yamu smirked staring at their meter as the arrow spun in an endless circle pointed at the troubled Gohan through the window of the restaurant. "He is the one we are looking for."

"But- with all that power. How can we get his pure energy?" Spobovitch asked in confusion. "He would be able to defeat us for sure."

"No one gets Gohan except for me," A dark voice hissed.

The two Majins spun about to face the pale faced warrior that stood glaring at them with his canny brown eyes. They laughed at him.

"You? You must be joking," Spobovitch snorted. "A wimp like you."

"You can't stand a chance against us," Yamu snapped.

"Oh really?" The figure said in a mocking voice.

"Let's steal his energy first," Spobovitch snickered.

"There is a flaw in your plan," The boy smiled as his eyes flashed a dark blue. "I don't have pure energy…"

* * *

  
**G**ohan shifted nervously in his father's bright orange and blue colors. He felt so exposed but at least his friends would stop poking fun at him. Gohan stared over the huge crowd of fighters hoping to see Videl somewhere amongst them. He could just see his father talking to Krillen as he showed off his newly won sunglasses. Gohan rolled his eyes. Well, he didn't really like them that much anyway.

"Gohan?" Videl's familiar voice called from behind him.

Gohan spun around quickly coming face to face with the beautiful girl. She smirked and brushed he fingers through her dark hair as she inspected him, "I thought you were going as Sayaman."

"Oh well, I kinda lost a bet," Gohan blushed. "So I have to wear this instead."

Videl raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Wow, Gohan. If I had know it was that easy to get you to do things then I would have exposed you sooner."

"Hey," Gohan scowled.

"The Tournament has been postponed," A voice ran over the megaphone of the arena. "Code 248. Code 248."

Videl's face went pale as the rest of the group looked stunned and angry. Gohan glanced over to Videl uncertainly, "What? Do you know what that means?"

"Yes." Videl whispered, "That's the code that called out when my mother was killed. It means murder."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

There is no such thing as a code 248. And I don't have the faintest clue to how Videl's mother died. So just work with me.


	7. Carry On As Planned

**  
Chapter Seven**: Carry On As Planned

**V**idel grabbed roughly onto Gohan's wrist and dragged him away from the noisy and confused crowd. Gohan didn't have any time to protest and by the look on Videl's pale face, he didn't think it would have helped any. Gohan watched as Videl's face grew in determination to fighting the tears that were piercing her blue eyes. Finally she let go of him at the front of a tall building a little ways from the restaurant that Gohan had been a few hours before. Videl grabbed onto the wall of ivy that trailed up the side and climbed her way upwards. Gohan looked at her in puzzlement.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business," Videl snapped back.

His senses stun for a split second. Gohan caught a shimmer of a power level out of the corner of his eyes. When he looked behind him he saw nothing. Guessing it was just an updraft in the current or something similar, Gohan shrugged it off. His attention curved back to the event at hand.

_"Too bad, Gohan." A voice hissed from the shadows, "It's too bad I was brew from such a weak family or else you would have had a better chance against me…"_

"Why don't you use the stairs?" Gohan called up to her.

"I don't want to startle them," Videl hissed grabbing hold of the next vine above her.

Videl's ears caught the sound of rustling of wind. Her cerulean eyes widened as she spun about coming face to face with the young dark haired boy she had carted here.

"And you think climbing up to their window won't?" Gohan asked sharply.

Videl sighed and let go of the vines. Her feet caught the air current to keep her afloat. She stared up at Gohan with her sad sapphire eyes and muttered, "Well, flying is enough to scare the pants of them."

Gohan smirked slightly and held out his hand. Videl placed herself in Gohan's arms so he could lower her safely to the ground without her losing too much energy.

"So where are we going anyway?" Gohan asked taking Videl's hand kindly now as they walked to the front of the building.

"To see my father," Videl said darkly. "I am not allowing this tournament to be deferred."

Gohan went as white as flour at those few words. He stared at Videl and stuttered, "Y-you're father?"

"Don't worry, Gohan," Videl smirked. "I won't tell him I'm dating you."

"We are not dating!" Gohan cried as his cheeks burned a bright crimson.

"You are so cute when you blush, did you know that, Gohan?" Videl smiled tugging playfully on his cheeks.

* * *

**G**oku looked about the arena calling out to his missing son. He vanished right after the announcement and that was over fifteen minutes ago. Goku's worry was beginning to swell as his son's appearance was no where to be found. Krillen walked along Goku's long strides as the searched outside the stadium.

"I'm sure Gohan's fine, Goku," Krillen said confidently. "He is probably just making out with Videl that's all."

"Well, he shouldn't be out here right now. There is something wrong here," Goku said darkly. "I am not really sure what yet but there is a darkness that surrounds the tournament. I don't want Gohan to wander off too far."

He paused and then glanced back to Krillen, "Wait. Making out? Making Videl out of what?"

Krillen just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

**"E**xcuse me?" Gohan said kindly to the lady behind the desk. "We would like to see Mr. Hercule Satan, please. If that wouldn't be to much of a hassle."

The lady didn't answer him. She continued to file her nails slowly gazing absentmindedly into space.

"Hello?" Gohan called. "Can you hear me?"

She still didn't reply. Gohan turned to Videl with a shrug. Videl's face contorted with rage. She gripped the little bell on the desk and rung it repeatedly causing Gohan to flinch.

"Yes. Thank you for making sure the bell works," The brunette haired woman hissed.

"That bell means we want to be helped!" Videl snapped. "I demand respect! I am Hercule's daughter!"

"Aren't we all, honey?" The woman sighed not even looking up at Videl.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Videl screamed as Gohan tried to calm her down.

"Please, this is urgent," Gohan cried.

"Hun. I'll tell you what I tell all the other fans," The woman snapped glaring up at the two children in front of her. "If you want Hercule to do something for you, you have to have to proper paperwork and a set an appointment."

"Oh Kami!" Videl hissed pushing past Gohan. "This is so ridiculous."

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked in bewilderment as she walked up to the solid oak doors.

"Making an appointment," Videl smirked lifting out one hand.

A small golden orb surfaced above her hand and pushed out into the door causing it to explode. It left a huge gapping and flaming hole in the door leaving Gohan in complete shock. The woman behind the desk wasn't even slightly altered by the huge explosion. She just thumbed her chin in boredom. She picked up her phone and dialed a couple of numbers, "We need a new door replacement up here."

"How did you do that?" Gohan asked in perplexity, "The ki blast?"

"Oh? Is that what you call it?" Videl smirked stepping through the gapping hole and down the long hallway that led to several other doors, "I am a fast learner. Picked it up when I saw Trunks do it."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Told you right now," Videl smiled.

"You didn't answer my question," Gohan frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know."

"Argh! Videl!"

"May I help you?" A voice caught the two teenagers attentions.

Both of them looked up at together finding themselves face to face a very rich looking man wearing a black tux. Gohan blinked in shock as Videl broke into a fit of giggles, "Nankin! What are you doing here?"

"Supposedly fetching you, Mistress Videl," Nankin said in a dull tone.

"Mistress?" Gohan asked in utter confusion.

"He is a butler, Gohan," Videl explained. "He works for my family."

"Are you going to introduce us?" Nankin asked slowly.

"Oh," Videl blushed. "Gohan, this is my butler and great friend, Nankin. Nankin, this is my school friend, Gohan. The one I have been telling you about."

"The boy who hotter than melted tar in mid July? Yes. I think I remember him," Nankin said tonelessly as Videl went as red as a cherry.

"NANKIN!" Videl cried as steam jetted out from her ears.

"Whoops. I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" Nankin smirked slightly raising his eyebrows at Gohan slightly.

Gohan smiled until Videl glared over at him. Then Gohan began coughing weakly his hands to cover it up.

"Where is my father, Nankin?" Videl snapped.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Ms. Videl," Nankin smiled. "But Mr. Hercule told me not to tell you that he was hiding in the attic inside his mansion."

"What is he doing there?" Videl asked in bewilderment.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Nankin shrugged. "Do you need to see him for some reason?"

"Yes. I wanted the tournament to continue despite the deaths that have accord. I am sure that the deaths were not related to the martial arts tournament members," Videl stated logically.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Nankin asked. "I thought you would be more concerned for your fellow members."

"She is," Gohan nodded. "She just wants the tournament to continue as planned."

"Hmm. I am sure I can arrange that," Nankin smiled.

"Thank you so much, Nankin!" Videl cheered giving Nankin a small kiss on the cheek.

Nankin blushed slightly and nodded before setting off. Once he was out of sight down the hallway, Gohan and Videl began walking the other way absentmindedly.

"Videl," Gohan said suddenly, "What happened to your mother anyway? You never talk about her."

"She was killed in pursuit of a criminal. You see, Gohan. She was a police officer… She went undercover at a martial arts tournament and she was found dead later, her body completely unscathed."

"What happened?"

"Well, I am not really sure." Videl smiled weakly, "It's still not certain. It was created by some form of a ki attack. That's what I believe…"

They were silent as they continued walking. Gohan felt a bit awkward bringing up the memories in Videl when she certainly didn't want them.

"MS. VIDEL!" Ninkin's voice trailed down the hallway.

"Shoot. He found _the door_, didn't he?" Videl gulped. "We better go!"

She grabbed onto Gohan's wrist and pulled him away again just as Gohan rolled his eyes, _Here we go again…_

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Hope you like it! Make sure you click the button below to review me!


	8. Change of Objective

**Chapter Eight: **Change of Objective

**G**oku climbed down the cobbled path looking for a sign of his teenage son. Finally, when he was turning back, Goku saw a young girl in the distance carting the child he was searching for. A big grin signaled his relief as he waved them down.

"Hey Dad," Gohan said with a small smile as he walked up to his father. "What's up?"

Goku looked up at the sky confusingly until he remembered it was one of the slang words he wasn't used to yet.

"I was looking for you," Goku said quickly so not to give Videl the chance to laugh at him.

"Sorry," Gohan smirked sheepishly. "Videl and I went down to the building down there to make sure that the tournament still continued."

Goku's expression darkened slightly, "They were going to cancel it?"

"Ya, you see…" Videl began.

But Gohan cut her short. He knew what his father would say if he brought up the strange deaths of the fighters. He would have encouraged the tournament to be deferred. But this tournament meant a lot to Gohan and he wouldn't let his father stop this event too, due to suspicion.

"What are you doing here, dad?"

"The other fighters we getting a bit rowdy. So I came down here to look for you instead of staying there." Goku smiled getting his usual warm nature back. "Vegeta is looking for you. He said that he wanted to tell you that if you fought anyone you aren't allowed to go super sayian."

"S-Super sayian?" Videl muttered quite bemused.

"It's uh, a fighting style," Gohan explained rashly. "Very difficult."

"Could you teach me it?" Videl said quite excited. "I love difficult things. Including in fighting!"

"You have to be of a certain blood type," Gohan sweat dropped.

"What blood type?"

"Uh…Blood Type S," Goku chipped in.

"What?!" Videl gasped. "There is no such thing."

"You'd be surprised," Gohan hissed under his breath.

Gohan then turned back to his father, hoping Videl would drop the pressuring subject, "But that's hardly fair. Will you all go Super Sayian?"

"We have to, to even stay in the ring for longer than two seconds with you," Goku said simply.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"**Would all competitors for the children's division please enter stadium two at this time. I repeat, will all competitors for the children's division please enter stadium two at this time. Thank you,**" A dull tone rang over the area.

"Children's division?" Gohan asked befuddled.

"This year they split the tournament into two sections. One for children 3 to 15 years, and one for adults 16 and up," Videl said knowledgably.

"I see," Gohan nodded. "So the younger kids won't be pounded about by the adults. I guess that is safer."

"Trunks won't like that," Goku smirked. "I bet he had a loud argument about that. No doubt who will win this."

"Yeah," Gohan smirked. "So what's the winning prize?"

"Oh," Videl smiled. "2000 zenny and a expedition match with Hercule Satan. My father. Those kids have it easy."

"No kidding," Gohan smiled. "Lucky Trunks."

"I feel sorry for the kids he goes up against," Goku smiled. "Let's go watch!"

* * *

**T**runks sat in the corner of the locker room gazing lazily around at all the other children. He brushed his lilac colored bangs out of his cerulean eyes and let out a miserable sigh of defeat.

"What an utter waste of time. I should be fighting Gohan or someone worth fighting."

"Hey baby!"

Trunks looked slightly annoyed at the nickname that had been sent to him. He glared up at the two boys in front of him. One was a small boy with curly brown hair and a blue band across his round face. His fighting gi was worn clothing and not at all appealing in anyway. He looked to be about five years older then Trunks but age clearly wasn't a help in battle. Usually the younger and more able won in the end, from Trunks' experience.

The other, which appeared to be the fat boy's brother was long and skinny. He was several feet taller then Trunks and judging he was smiling the brightest at Trunks, he was the one who had insulted Trunks. His hair was a faded blonde that hung in strands about his face. His clothes were very similar to the first boy yet longer to fit his taller body. He appeared to be fifteen years of age barely making it into the children's division.

"I was talking to you." The taller boy hissed, "Babies sure are deaf, aren't they, Butch?"

"Yes very!" Butch said almost too enthusiastically.

Trunks didn't give them the satisfaction of hearing a comeback. Trunks just climbed to his feet and walked to the exit. The fat boy gripped his muddy hand around Trunk's arms to hold him back. Trunks' face reddened at the mud that was splattered onto to him.

"You can't leave," The tall one spoke again. "Not yet anyway. Not until you say something to us."

Trunks wrenched his arm away and kneed the fat boy hard in the stomach causing the boy to collapse. Trunks turned about glaring angrily at the taller boy who was slightly impressed. Trunks thrust his left hand in front of him as it began to glow a bright gold. A small orb melted upon his palm as Trunks hissed threateningly, "Don't mess with me."

Trunks turned abruptly and fired the blast into the lockers on the left of the tall blonde. Then Trunks spun on his heel and marched out of the room heading for the stadium.

"Wow," The tall boy gulped staring bewildered at the melted lockers that were still smoking slightly. "I have never seen a more convincing magic trick."

* * *

**A**s Gohan, Goku, and Videl raced toward stadium two they noticed a lot of the other competitors tagging along. Apparently, they were tired of waiting for their tournament to start, resulting in seeing the children fight. They were stopped a couple of times so they could say hello to some friends (like meeting Krillen's family) and meet some challengers for the coming tournament.

"Hello. My name is Shin," A strange purple skinned man smiled kindly as he walked up to them as they said farewell to Marron who loved waving.

He had a very large red skinned main behind him with the same dazzlingly white hair atop his head. Shin seemed fairly nice while his body guard appeared very menacing.

"Nice to meet you Shin," Both Gohan and Videl bowed remembering to respect their elders.

"Pleasure," Goku nodded. "My name is Goku. This is my son, Gohan. And is girlfriend, Videl."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan said going red in the cheeks.

"I am very obliged to make your acquaintance," Shin smirked. "This is my partner, Kabito."

"Hi," Kabito grunted without really paying attention to the group.

"The famous Son Goku," Shin smiled kindly bowing. "It is a great honor to finally meet you."

"Famous?" Videl questioned. "Him?"

"Ah yes," Shin smiled. "In ways you can't even begin to imagine."

Shin's dark eyes darted upon Gohan for a split second be for he turned back to Goku. He smirked sinisterly as he held out his hand as if to shake. Gohan knew exactly what he was trying to do… Shin could read all of Goku's memories with one touch of his hand including all his attacks. Gohan frowned at the attempt to cheat so he quickly stopped it by eyeing his father carefully. Goku caught the hint and lowered his hand slightly, while Gohan stepped forward with an excuse, "My father isn't feeling too well. It wouldn't be wise to shake hands."

Videl cast him a confused glance which Gohan ignored. Gohan held out his own hand instead and smiled,"But I wouldn't want to leave you hanging."

Shin raised an eyebrow slightly but nodded and took Gohan's hand. As soon as he did, Shin drew back as if he had been burnt. His face went a slight pale as he stared in bewilderment at Gohan.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked innocently.

"N-nothing," Shin coughed trying to hide his shock.

"We better head of toward the stadium," Goku smiled looking up at the sun. "It should start soon."

"See you later, Shin and Kabito," Videl bowed toddling after Gohan and Goku.

Once they were out of earshot, Kabito turned to his master with a look of concern of his face, "Did he hurt you, Supreme Kai?"

"No." Shin said clutching his hand as he spoke. "I couldn't feel a thing. I couldn't see a thing. It was all a bright white… and a lot of screaming."

Kabito and Shin exchanged dark looks, "What does this mean?"

"That Gohan… is incredibly strong."

* * *

**  
A**s Gohan pushed through the crowd he felt two strong hands clasp his shoulders. They pressed him forward roughly causing him to run into popcorn cart. Gohan found himself hard on the ground with buttered popcorn all over him in a matter of seconds. Gohan heaved himself up slightly catching sight of the man who pushed him. It was a teenage boy about his age with piercing amber eyes that made Gohan feel incredibly guilty. Before he could snap out of staring at those haunting eyes, Videl was shaking him.

"Hey, are you okay? You took a nasty fall."

Gohan blinked and the boy had disappeared. Gohan felt his heart beginning to hammer relentlessly in his chest as he searched the crowd for the boy with the unforgettable eyes.

"Gohan?"

"I'm fine." Gohan whispered softly as he pushed himself to his feet, "Lets find a good seat."

* * *

**"H**ey babe. You free tonight?" A boy with long stringy blonde hair cooed.

The girl rolled her dark violet eyes once more as she sat comfortably on a stone wall outside the stadium. She let her long legs dangle above the stone as her high healed shoes clanged against the sandstone. Her light blue hair hung lazily in a braid over her shoulder gently swaying in the breeze with her calm movements. Her outfit consisted of a bright green holster top with the words 'out of this world' written on it and small blue shorts.

"I have told you a million times, Jewel," The girl hissed. "I am not interested in you."

"Aw come on, honey."

"Honestly, You don't even know my name," The girl snarled pushed him away.

"Yes I do! It's Tammy, isn't it?"

"Argh!"

"Tiffany?"

The girl's beautiful eyes lit up as she caught sight of the teenage boy approaching. She leapt of the wall and flung her arms about the neck of the boy giving him a long kiss on the lips.

Jewel was in complete shock. The boy's face remained neutral once they pulled apart. She linked arms with the dark haired boy and gave Jewel a wink, "This is my boyfriend, Taiyo. Sorry buster."

Jewel's face burned a bright red as he muttered under his breath of how she had terrible choices in men. Taiyo's dark eyes followed the boy as he stomped off.

"What was that about?" He asked tonelessly.

"He was getting on my nerves," The girl sighed letting go of Taiyo's arm. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"But did you have to kiss me, Tsuki?" Taiyo squinted slightly as his cheeks turned a pale pink.

"Are you blushing, Goten?" Tsuki smiled.

"Don't call me that." Taiyo hissed. "That person is dead."

Tsuki frowned slightly and linked arms with Taiyo as they walked away from the stadium.

"We will have to keep this image for awhile." Tsuki sighed, "I hope your… Gohan won't recognize me."

"He won't," Taiyo muttered. "He still hasn't figured me out yet."

"You have to be more careful," Tsuki said harshly. "We aren't here to kill, Gohan. We are here to capture him. No mess ups, okay."

"As long as I get to fight him in the tournament," Taiyo smiled sinisterly.

"This is a test, Taiyo," Tsuki stated. "Stick with the mission. You can't let your emotions get in the way."

"I lost emotion a long time ago," Taiyo said sharply.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tsuki sighed, "I thought you and me might hit it off."

Taiyo didn't answer her. Tsuki sighed a bit more realizing that Taiyo's mind was now back on to thoughts of Gohan once more…

* * *

**  
"G**ohan will need to be careful," Shin said softly to Kabito as the spied on the two teenagers. "Both of Boppity's men are dead. That mission is through. Buu will not return any time soon. But we need to worry about Gohan now. These children are up to something… I am not positive of what… but it can't be good."

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

The tournament has been modified to my benefit. So if some of the names are off, like Butch, ignore it. I can't remember exactly what they look like or what their names are.


	9. Botched Kidnapping Attempts

**  
Chapter Nine: **Botched Kidnapping Attempts

**T**he sky burned a pitch black blazing deeply into Gohan's heart as he stood alone on the grassy cliff of his brother's grave. The wind was whipping past his face harshly piercing his skin red.

'What am I doing here?' Gohan thought to himself.

His thoughts echoed around him engulfing him in their confusion. Gohan took a deep breath of the cold thin air trying to bring some sense to his surroundings. He coughed bitterly finding it very difficult to obtain his air very long. Gohan clutched his chest as he made hallow breaths trying to remain conscious. He couldn't die out here in the middle of nowhere. No one would know what had become of him. What would his mom think? He couldn't let them find him…

He couldn't let them _not_ find him.

Gohan collapsed to his knees as his lungs screamed for more air. Tears fought their way out of the corner of his eyes and rolled down his red cheeks.

"No… I can't die alone!" Gohan gasped helplessly, hoping his words might bring him strength.

"What's so bad about that, Gohan?" A voice iced through the thin air, sending a shiver down Gohan's spine.

Out of the shadows, came the young boy with the haunting dim eyes. He had a ebony cloak draped over his dark fighting gi. His handsome face was graced with his unruly abyss colored hair that seemed vaguely familiar to Gohan.

Gohan stared in awe at the teenager despite his verge on life.

"Who are you…" Gohan whispered, only to have the pain jolt back into his lungs.

He crumbled still hugging his chest feebly as he gasped, "Help me!"

A smile curved up from the stranger's lips as he watched the powerful boy's life fade away.

"Why should I?" He hissed callously.

Gohan couldn't believe his ears. His eyes widened in shock as he stared up at the boy in bewilderment, "What?"

"What is in it for me, if I save you?" He smirked. "It will have to be one hefty sum."

"You will have saved a life," Gohan wheezed. "That should be good enough…"

"Dong! Wrong answer!" The boy mocked.

"What? Why are you-?!" Gohan cried.

"Stop wasting your breath," He hissed waving his hand lazily.

It felt as though a heavy weight was lighted painfully of his chest. All the air streamed back into his lungs in one outburst giving him relief as he collapsed to the ground.

Gohan's vision flooded back as his numb arms regained the strength to lift himself back to his knees.

"So how was it, Gohan?"

Gohan looked back up to the coldhearted boy angrily as the child smirked happily, "How was it to know you were going to die all alone? Did it feel good?"

"Of course not!" Gohan scowled. "What kind of sick weirdo, are you? What were you doing to me?"

"Just think of it as an act of redemption," The teenager hissed simply.

"For what?" Gohan barked.

"For Goten."

Those words hit Gohan hard in the face leaving him fairly dazed. He bit his lip and pushed himself roughly to his feet. He glared at the man fully in the face, "What do you know about Goten?"

"I know he died alone," The teen laughed coldly. "He died crying himself to sleep. Crying out to the brother who failed him. To the brother that had let him die alone."

"That's not true!" Gohan cried griping his head in pain as the visions of his little brother rocketed through his mind. "He died with Tsuki."

"That's what Tsuki thought," The boy smiled. "Goten died hours before she found him. All she was with was the empty shell."

"It can't be true! Goten didn't die alone! He didn't!" Gohan screamed as the lighting cracked across the sky overhead. "That's not true!"

The teen pushed Gohan forward violently almost sending him off the edge. Gohan caught his balance and stared fearfully at the dark stranger as he walked forward threateningly. His eyes were glazed with anger as he stared at the frightened Gohan.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" The boy laughed menacingly. "You don't want redemption?"

"Who are you!" Gohan screamed over the roaring thunder.

The storm silenced echoing Gohan's voice against the canyon walls ringing in his own ears. Gohan saw the stranger wince at the seemingly innocuous words.

"You want to know who I am?" He smirked. "Hmmm…"

Gohan found himself shaking at the boy stared at him darkly.

"I'm Taiyo," Taiyo smiled. "And hey since we are all being so opened here, I'll throw in one more thing…"

A golden orb rose to the top of Taiyo's palm as his fingers gripped about the energy. He thrust his hand out in front of him catching Gohan off guard. Gohan stumbled backward slipping over the edge. Strangely, the engery that usually gripped his feet and lifted him upwards to save him, failed him. Gohan, by instinct, gripped the side of the crumbling wall with one hand.

The gravity was suddenly against him pulling him downwards. With immense effort, Gohan was able to grip the wall with both hands. His feet scraped the side of the canyon uselessly unable to obtain a foothold. Gohan felt someone's hands grip his hands. But before he could feel relief, the hands dug their nails into his flesh. Gohan looked up, coming face to face with Taiyo once more.

"Oh!" Taiyo laughed. "I think I snagged a Gohan!"

A burning pain shot down Gohan's arms as Taiyo shot his strange lighting attack into Gohan. Gohan cried out in pain trying to wrench out of Taiyo's grip.

"And here's something I know you'll just love," Taiyo whispered sinisterly. "I killed Goten."

* * *

**"G**ohan!" Videl cried shaking Gohan forcefully, "Wake up, Gohan!"

Gohan sat up suddenly almost falling out of the bleachers they were seated on. Gohan let out a shuttering breath and shook his head sadly,"I have been watching way too many Disney movies with Dad."

"What?" Videl asked quite bewildered.

"What happened?" Gohan asked wearily.

"You zonked out in the middle of the fight between Manikin and Heinz. Then you stared freaking out on me," Videl hissed. "Screaming and lashing out everywhere. I thought someone was killing you."

"They might have been…" Gohan said softly staring down at the top of his palms, seeing the claw marks spilling with blood over his hands.

"Oh my Kami!" Videl cried staring at his hands in alarm. "You're bleeding!"

"It's not that bad," Gohan muttered trying to shield it from Videl. "It's just a scratch."

Videl didn't listen. She ripped off the bottom of her shirt into two strips to make a bandage for the gashes. She wrapped them tightly about Gohan's hands to stop the bleeding before Gohan could protest.

"There," Videl said satisfied. "That should hold while we go to the clinic."

"No. Videl. I-"

"No butts buster! We leave now!" Videl said standing up and pulling Gohan by his arms in the direction of the clinic.

"But we'll miss Trunks' final fight!"

"We'll be back in time for it. Besides, he only throws one punch or kick in the whole match."

* * *

**G**oku's face paled as a strange feeling pressed in on his heart. Goku's hand crushed the popcorn bag he was holding into pieces scattering popcorn everywhere.

"Kakarot! You idiot!" Vegeta shouted upset of the loss of his popcorn. "I knew I shouldn't have let you hold the popcorn!"

"What's wrong, honey?" Chichi asked soothingly rubbing his arm.

"I know now," Goku hissed his eyes narrowing. "Something is after Gohan…"

"Something is after Gohan?" Krillen muttered in confusion looking down in the crowd for where Gohan and Videl were seating. "Who or What?"

"Yay. One last moron to worry about," 18 hissed catching Chichi and Bulma's attention. "And I mean that in the best possible way, of course."

"Ten! Ten!" Marron smiled happily.

"Yep. It's ten o'clock, lil Marron," Krillen grinned down to his spunky five year old.

"No…Ten! Ten!"

18's eyes widened slightly as she looked over to Goku, then back down to her knees as her face darkened.

"What's going on?" Vegeta growled. "I don't understand with all the brat's yelling."

"You and me both…" Bulma muttered only to take it back. "I mean, not that Marron's a brat or anything..."

Goku' head suddenly snapped in the direction of the entrance to the sky boxes. His eyes a lit with a fiery rage.

"No!" Goku yelled leaping up from his seat and climbing over all the people to that direction. "Darn it!"

"Goku wait!" Krillen cried.

* * *

**T**aiyo swept the air in front of him as an un-stringed bow made out of energy appeared before him. With a sweep of a graceful hand, an arrow appeared in his right palm. He fastened the arrow to the bow and took aim for Gohan down below.

"Gotcha," Taiyo smirked.

"I don't think so," Goku hissed stepping out in front of him.

Before Taiyo could react, Goku had punched him square in the face sending the bow and arrow out of his hands. As soon as the bow hit the ground, it vanished and the arrow became a large net made out of energy that too, disappeared.

"Who are you?" Goku shouted angrily.

Taiyo got up to a sitting position, rubbing his jaw.

"Mighty good arm, you have there." Taiyo smirked.

Goku grabbed Taiyo by his collar and forced Taiyo to look him full in the face, "Tell me who you are!"

"It's not your concern. This doesn't involve you."

"TELL ME!!!" Goku screamed.

"What's wrong? Don't recognize your own son, Goku?" Taiyo hissed.

Goku's face paled as he stared into the eyes of the son he never knew. Deep within them, Goku could see himself, Chichi, and even Gohan. But they were covered over with a thick shadow of fear, confusion, and anger.

"Goten?" Goku gasped.

Taiyo pulled away from his father's grasp preparing to depart but his father's voice stopped him.

"Why are you eating yourself up inside?" Goku whispered sadly. "There is hardly anything left of you."

Taiyo smirked darkly and shook his head.

"Close. There's nothing left, " He hissed. "Goten is gone. The only thing that will set his soul at ease is the death of the person who drove him there."

"Gohan…" Goku bit his lip. "No! Leave Gohan alone, Goten. He is your brother."

"Exactly," Taiyo cried behind him as he pushed off the ground. "And where was he when I needed help, huh?"

Goku watched his youngest son fly off into the distance with thousands of confused spectators, "He was dying too."

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

No flames! Constructive criticism accepted!


	10. The Qualified

**Chapter Ten**: The Qualified

**V**idel carted the struggling Gohan though the crowds as they neared the clinic. All the while, Gohan was trying reassure her he was perfectly fine.

_ Darn. How will I explain this when we get there? _Gohan thought to himself as they spotted the white tent outside the stadium.

* * *

  
**"G**oku!" Krillen cried rushing over to where the warrior stood watching the skies. "What's the matter? Who was that?"

The rest of the group followed behind him, looking equally started and concerned. That is all except for Vegeta who was chewing on some newly bought popcorn.

"Nothing's the matter," Goku smiled falsely, after a time. "Just meeting an old…_ friend_."

Chichi cast Goku a suspicious glance as so did everyone else. He definitely knew something but at the moment he wasn't willing to tell.

"Ahem, sir?" A spectator whispered to Goku softly. "How was it that your friend could fly and shot things out of his hands?"

"Pyrotechnics," Goku greeted back overhearing the word Hercule used for their ki energy.

"Ohhhh," The man smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

  
**"L**et's see here…" The bald man commented removing the rags soaked in Gohan's crimson blood. "This is an awful one, isn't it?"

"Yes," Videl nodded. "But we aren't quite sure where it came from. He hasn't fought yet."

"Those bleachers are quite unsafe. Probably just scratched himself on it," The doctor nodded. "We'll fix him up in a jiffy."

"Hear that Gohan?" Videl smiled enthusiastically. "You can still fight."

Gohan rolled his eyes slightly not doubting that this would stop him in the least. But he knew they were in for a nasty shock once they undid those rags.

Sure enough, the doctor removed the wraps and stared down at Gohan's perfectly healed hand that was just slight smeared with dry blood.

"Hm, is this some kind of joke?" The doctor muttered, rubbing Gohan's hand slightly looking for breaks in his skin.

"How…How did that happen? Look how much blood you lost!" Videl cried lifting up the soaked rags.

"I told you they were nothing," Gohan smiled softly.

"Hm," The doctor puzzled unwrapping his other hand. "You are completely healed! And I didn't have to do a thing. Are you sure you cut yourself?"

"Can I just wash up and head back to the stadium?" Gohan asked politely.

"If you feel up to it," The doctor nodded.

Gohan smiled and headed to the sinks as Videl stumbled after him crying that he had to tell how he did that.

* * *

**T**runks eyed his last opponent wearily as she collapsed outside the ring. Everyone was so easy. There was no competition the whole tournament. He took care of Butch in the first round and his brother in the second. They were just as simple as the girl who had just been kicked outside the ring.

_What I want is to fight Gohan. I have to get into that Adult Tournament even if it kills me,_ Trunks thought as Hercule approached for the demolition match.

* * *

  
**"D**id you see the way Trunks bent up Hercule's face. It's too bad he got up after that," Goku laughed along with the rest of the group as they headed back to the first stadium for the selection round.

"I was hoping it broke his jaw," Krillen sighed.

Gohan was grateful that Videl was too busy fussing over him to notice what his relatives were saying about her father.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt at all?" Videl cried.

"Positive," Gohan nodded.

"Hey, Gohan," Trunks smiled. "Are you in the adult tournament?"

"I would hope so."

"That's cool." Trunks grinned.

Gohan caught a sense of mischief in the boy, but before he could ask, he was gone.

"Hmmm… I wonder about him," Gohan muttered.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"He's capable of a lot of things," Gohan said. "And I'll bet he wants in this tournament too."

* * *

  
**"A**fter the elimination rounds," The announcer called. "We have come upon a decision on the remaining fighters beside Hercule."

"After what Vegeta did to their machine I doubt they are sure what their decision is," Krillen muttered to Gohan.

"The fighters in this tournament are, Briefs Vegeta."

"Told you," Krillen whispered to Gohan as Gohan snickered.

There was a brief time to applause between each name but the applause was strangely forced on this one.

"Son Goku."

"Son Gohan."

"Jewel."

"Killa."

"Krillen."

"18."

"Shin."

"Kabito."

"Satan Videl."

There was a large applause on this one as Gohan joined in with a whistle. Videl blushed slightly trying to ignore it.

"Taiyo."

"Tsuki."

Gohan's eyes widened at these names but as he looked through the crowd he didn't see any reaction. He couldn't see anyone that might resemble these two people.

"And due to some tragic results, Mighty Mask had to leave early. But we do have someone who can replace him. He stepped up last minute and with his amazing abilities in the last tournament we have allowed him take Mighty Mask's place," The announcer smiled weakly. "Will Briefs Trunks please join the fighter's ring."

All of the Z fighter's jaws dropped as Trunks ran over to them. Killa and Jewel snickered lightly at the thought of fighting a child.

"Great, another Super Sayian," 18 sighed.

"You can't fight here, Trunks," Gohan cried. "What will your mom say?"

"She can't reach me as long as I stay here," Trunks smiled. "Told you I would make it in!"

"That's my boy," Vegeta smirked under his breath.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

I know it was short but don't get mad! No flames! Constructive criticism accepted. The Tournament Layout will be revealed in the next chapter!


	11. Sudden Illness

**Chapter Eleven**: Sudden Illness

Tournament Layout-  
1st round: Shin-Tsuki  
2nd round: Gohan- Kabito  
3rd round: 18-Jewel  
4th round: Goku-Vegeta  
5th round: Trunks-Krillen  
6th round: Taiyo-Hercule  
7th round: Videl- Killa

**G**ohan rubbed his chin and let out a small sigh, "Kabito, huh?"

"He isn't so bad, Gohan," Videl said soothingly. "It could be worse. You could have been paired up with my father."

"I'm not worried about him," Gohan protested. "I mean, Kabito… It's just that I'll have to fight 18 in the next round."

"How could you know?" Videl asked puzzled.

"Uh… I just figured that if 18 wins I'll have to fight her."

"You are reading it wrong, Gohan," Videl smiled. "You'll be fighting Shin or Tsuki in the next round."

Gohan blinked and found himself beginning to feel nervous…

"Tsuki? Oh great… now I feel much better."

* * *

  
**"W**ill you be okay fighting?" Taiyo muttered slightly concerned.

"I'll be fine, Taiyo," Tsuki said simply. "The Supreme Kai is no where near as frightening as others can be."

"Just don't blow your cover."

"I won't," Tsuki nodded glumly.

* * *

** "S**heesh! Goku and Vegeta fighting in the 4th round?!" Krillen gasped, "That's like having the end of the tournament early. At least we won't have to wait long…"

"I wonder which of us will win," Goku pondered innocently.

"Me, of course, Kakarot," Vegeta grinned as he walked past the bench Goku sat on. "See you in the 4th quarter."

Once Vegeta had gone past, Goku rolled his eyes, "That was almost friendly for Vegeta."

"Yeah… Well, I'm in the last round against Trunks. Argh. I guess I'm not winning the prize money," Krillen moaned resting down next to his best bud.

"Don't think like that. You'll do fine."

"Yeah sure. If I even manage to throw a punch I'll be happy…"

* * *

**G**ohan rounded a corner hoping to get a good seat for the coming match. The crowds were getting restless with impatience and slight anxiousness. Gohan finally found a seat next to a boy about his age. But as soon as he took his seat he regretted it. Gohan found himself face to face with the strange eyes he felt had been stalking him.

Taiyo rose slightly and started off the other way, and for some reason, Gohan felt compelled to follow. Taiyo entered a small employer room that Gohan knew he shouldn't enter. But a giant hand seemed to be pushing him onward. When he opened the door, his world blanked out.

Taiyo stood before the fallen teenage about to finish the final touches of Gohan's kidnapping. It had been easy. Too easy. Taiyo felt the revenge surface in his blood again. He couldn't finish the mission. He had to fight against Gohan. And knowing that this chance was possible was killing him inside. But he couldn't…

Taiyo opened the portal preparing to leave but his feet were not obeying him. Frustrated, Taiyo slammed the portal closed. He glared down at his unconscious brother and gave him a hard kick in the ribs. Gohan moaned slightly showing he felt the blow.

"I guess you'll live a little longer, brother."

Taiyo knew he was forbidden to fighting his brother in this dimension but it just didn't seem fair to wait. His dark eyes lightened slightly as a cruel idea came to his mind. He would kill Gohan now… painfully. If he wasn't allowed to fight Gohan then he wouldn't let anyone fight him ever again. Taiyo pulled out a strange black seed that resembled a sensu bean and forced it into Gohan's mouth. Gohan swallowed it obediently and let out a slight groan of pain. Taiyo grinned down at his brother and hissed, "May your undoing begin."

* * *

  
**W**hen Gohan came too, he found himself alone in a strange room he couldn't remember entering. Gohan shrugged lightly and rubbed his chest where he felt pained.

"I must have dosed off and did some sleep walking."

With that proclaimed, Gohan got up and left. Taiyo sat behind the boiler and shook his head darkly, "He has no idea he won't live for much longer."

* * *

  
**G**oku looked relived as he spotted Gohan walked slightly dazed towards him.

"You okay, Gohan?"

"Yeah," Gohan nodded.

Goku noticed Gohan looked pained somehow but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. He just wrapped his arm about Gohan shoulder and lead Gohan to some available seats that Chichi had saved for them. He didn't notice Gohan wincing at the weight of his father's arm.

* * *

  
**T**suki glared up at the stands watching Gohan take a seat. Taiyo was supposed to transport him to the other dimension by now. Everything was not going like it should. Suddenly, Tsuki caught sight of Gohan coughing lightly. Her eyes widened and she turned to Shin who had just walked to her side. She narrowed her eyes and the Supreme Kai and then back up at Gohan. They didn't have much time. Darn Taiyo for being so careless by trying to kill the sayian before they could transport him to their master.

"Shin, we need to postpone this match."

"Why?" Shin asked puzzled and suspicious.

"Because if we don't Gohan will die."

"What?" Shin cried as the announcer picked up drowning out Tsuki's voice.

"Argh!" She huffed, turning and walking off the other direction.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Tojikomeru."

"Well, that was uncalled for," Shin snapped.

* * *

**  
G**ohan tried for force his eyes opened but it was getting harder to do so. He hoped he wouldn't feel like this before his match. Feeling he just needed a nap, Gohan rose from his seat and turned to his father, "I'll be in the locker rooms… I'll be back for my match."

"Be careful, Gohan," Goku nodded.

Gohan winced at those words. Somehow he knew his father knew something he did not. Gohan shook his head and headed to the locker rooms…

* * *

  
**P**ainful… so painful. Gohan gasped as he found his breath escaping him as he walked. Gohan rammed against the door of the locker room falling in. He crawled to the nearest bench and tried to pull himself up except his legs weren't working. Something was wrong.

Gohan closed his eyes and took several breaths trying to calm his fear of what might be wrong with him. He tried one last time to pull himself up only falling back to the ground. Gohan let out a cry for help but nothing answered him. Gohan finally collapsed on the ground his breathing subsiding…

* * *

  
**T**runks opened the door to the locker room, looking for Gohan. He had been down here for at least ten minutes. Didn't he want to see Tsuki and Shin's battle? What he saw when he entered turned his blood to ice. Trunks fell to his knees by Gohan's side shaking his best friend hard.

"Wake up! Why are you on the floor?"

Gohan didn't answer him and Trunks feared the worst. He looked around the locker room for some kind of help. But he was alone and completely clueless for what to do for Gohan. Trunks felt for Gohan's pulse and breathing. He felt the pulse fading and he wasn't breathing. His face was white and his eyes were hauntingly blank.

_ "__Gohan!"_

"Move kid," A voice from above him hissed.

Trunks looked up to see a fairly beautiful woman with light blue hair standing before him. She looked almost like his mom except her hair was longer and her eyes were a dark violet. Trunks scooted to the side as she knelt down before Gohan. She pulled out a sensu bean and popped it into Gohan's mouth gently. Gohan's breathing returned to normal immediately leaving Trunks bewildered.

"What did this to him?"

"A dark sensu bean," Tsuki said simply eyeing the boy carefully. "You watch over Gohan, okay? He is a good kid and I don't think he realizes what a danger he is putting himself into."

"Yes," Trunks nodded vaguely as Gohan began to stir.

"Watch out for Taiyo," Tsuki muttered. "He will do anything to get to Gohan."

And with that she left with out any introduction or farewell. Gohan's eyes finally returned back to their normal hue and stared in confusion at Trunks' distant gaze, "What's going on?"

"I... I really don't know."

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R

Argh… I don't feel as though I did a good job on this chapter. Oh well. Next chapter is the first round.


	12. Supreme Kai Is Meddling

**  
Chapter Twelve**: Supreme Kai Is Meddling

**W**ith Trunk's kind support and concern, Gohan headed back to their seats. The whole gang was now seated and the only people who noticed their return were Bulma, Goku, and Piccolo.

"You alright there, Gohan?" Piccolo asked as Trunks helped ease Gohan into his seat.

Gohan waited until Trunks had taken the seat behind him with his mother before he spoke. Possibly wondering if Trunks would tell them what happened since he didn't have the faintest idea.

"Yeah, Gohan. You look a little pale," Goku said softly giving Gohan's arm a soft pat.

"Fine. Just tripped in the bathroom," Gohan smiled sheepishly.

Gohan looked back to Trunks to see if the lavender topped child would correct him. But Trunks did not meet his eyes, keeping his bright blue gaze glaring at the ground.

"Typical of you," Vegeta snapped finding the name most satisfy for the boy. "To trip over your own big feet."

Gohan ignored the rude comment turning his attention to the empty arena ahead. He was amazed to see that he battle had not yet been started in all the time he was gone.

"So who do you think will win this, Piccolo?" Gohan asked kindly as his tall former master rested his haunches in the seat next to the weary boy, "Do you have any idea of how these fighters combat?"

"I am unaware of either of the duelist's skills. One of them is so familiar to me… Or perhaps to Kami or Nail," Piccolo said softly not fully addressing the curious boy.

"Really?" Gohan asked eagerly. "You mean Tsuki?"

"No. The male," Piccolo stated. "The woman is a mystery to me."

"So Shin…" Gohan sighed slightly disappointed. "Aw, he's nothing. He's just all talk. His telekinetic powers, I guess, are somewhat impressive but his power level is that of… perhaps a low power super sayian."

"Despite his abilities he is strangely proverbial to me."

"Hey, maybe he's a cousin of King Kai," Goku joked. "A mean despite being purple and incredibly thinner, he resembles King Kai."

_'I heard that.'_

Gohan sensed a voice enter his thoughts and gave a soft chuckle. _Yes, dad would notice that wouldn't he?_

"That's it!" Piccolo said suddenly going a deep chalk white. "It's the Supreme Kai!"

Suddenly everyone was now interested in the conversation Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan had been having. Bulma leaned forward and smiled, "Supreme Kai. Don't be silly. It's a myth."

"So he_ is_ King Kai's cousin," Goku cried impressed at his own accuracy.

"No!" Piccolo scowled. "He's the ruler of the entire universe."

"Entire Universe!" Gohan gaped.

"You people are so strange," Videl muttered to herself blocking out the conversation.

Gohan was kind of grateful for her doing so. He hadn't even noticed her sitting on the other side of his father. She seemed slightly ticked about that too. But instead of apologizing to her, knowing it was useless, he turned back to Piccolo.

"But I am confused, I thought there was only one Kai."

"Nope. Two. King Kai and his cousin," Goku answered interrupting Piccolo before he could respond himself.

"Supreme Kai is not the cousin of King Kai!" Piccolo bellowed causing Goku to cower slightly, "How could you dirty his name in such a disgraceful manner."

"Easy. He's Goku," Bulma and Chichi said unison.

"Do you understand now, Goku?" Piccolo snapped.

"Yeah. Supreme Kai is not King Kai's cousin…. But then who is King Kai's cousin?"

"ARE YOU BEING THIS DUMB ON PURPOSE?!?!?!?!" Piccolo shrieked his voice rocking the stadium into silence.

Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku all had to cover their sensitive sayian ears to avoid becoming deaf from the shout. As soon as Piccolo had regained most of his green again, Vegeta answered him, "Kakarot isn't smart enough to play dumb, Namekian."

"No one answered my question," Gohan said trying to distract the infuriated Piccolo and Goku who understood the meaning of that insult.

"There are several Kais, Gohan," Piccolo hissed. "One for our section of the Galaxy the North Kai. There is also the East, West, and South Kai."

"Four," Gohan counted.

"Then there is the Grand Kai who rules over these Kai. And over that Kai is the legendary Supreme Kai."

"Okay seven," Gohan smiled. "So what is the Supreme Kai doing here? Shin couldn't possibly be in a martial arts tournament for no reason."

"His name is Supreme Kai," Piccolo hissed.

"But he wanted to be called Shin," Gohan corrected remembering his desire to go under a different identity.

Yes, he could defiantly relate to this Supreme Kai. Perhaps this guy was just fed up being Supreme Kai and wanted a break off. Gohan wouldn't blame him. It sounded like hard work ruling a universe.

"I guess we are rooting for Shin, then," Goku smiled helpfully.

"We might as well. Cause if anything happens to kill the Supreme Kai we might as well kiss the balance of the universe goodbye."

* * *

  
**S**hin eyed Kabito with a weary gaze. Their cover had been blown. It would be only a matter of time before Gohan and his friends wanted to learn of why they are here.

"We shouldn't be risking ourselves any further, Master." Kabito said sternly.

Shin waved this warning off like a pesky fly and eyed over to where Taiyo leaned against a marble column. His feet were crossed at the base and his arms were folded back behind his neck in a lazy position. He eyed them in an almost threatening way as he glanced up at the stadium.

"Angry that Gohan is still alive, Goten?" Shin snapped coldly even catching even Kabito by surprise.

Taiyo finished at the name but he fought off the phasing affects of the painful memories.

"No." Taiyo said softly, "Actually I am quite thankful. That means I can finish him later. So what is the Supreme Kai doing all the way out on earth? Looking for trouble no doubt."

Shin cocked an eyebrow at the boy as he smiled darkly, "Oh, come on. Piccolo practically announced it to the whole of Japan."

"Why are you doing this, Goten?" Shin asked soothingly.

Taiyo flinched again. He didn't know why this man's words were affecting him so. He ran his fingers through his dark hair trying to calm his nerves. Biting down on his lip, Taiyo refrained himself from answering.

"Goten. I know someone is confusing you. Just tell me who it is. I will make them stop." Shin said softly resting his kind grip on wrist.

Taiyo blinked back his tears and in an instant, Shin saw the boy who was there once before. The lost boy that couldn't get out of the woods. Shin was impressed to see he had reached the boy that had been thought dead. Taiyo was just about to answer Shin when Kabito lost his patients.

"Who is controlling you, boy!? Tell the master now!" Kabito snapped cruelly.

Shin truly frowned upon Kabito's impulsive reaction. And in his doing Taiyo returned covering the little boy under a blanket of suffocation once more.

"Go meddle in your own affairs," Taiyo hissed pulling away from Shin/ "My business won't hurt your perfect balance so you shouldn't care. Be actually doing you a favor. Just cleaning up the garbage."

Once Taiyo was gone from sight, Shin rounded upon Kabito, "I almost reached him."

"I'm sorry, Master," Kabito said shamefully. "But he does have a point. Why are we fooling with these earthlings' lives?"

"It's a feeling, Kabito," Shin hissed softly. "I believe that if Goten were to carry out in killing his brother… something far worse would occur."

"Not to disregard your instincts, but master, earthlings are primitive race. Why would anything happen here?" Kabito scowled.

"Because people like Gohan and Goku are alive."

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

So sorry for the short continuation. The next chapter should be longer since its actually Shin and Tsuki's match. I just had to through this clip in before the match. There will a slight legend that will be made fun of in the next chapter. It's not real legend but it's just enforced in the battle. If you can't wait and want to know the legend either review and leave an email or email me and I will tell you the legend.


	13. The Butterfly Match

**Chapter Thirteen**: The Butterfly Match

_ "On with the first match of Tenkaichi Budoukai! This first match is two mysterious newcomers. Shin and Tsuki!"_ The announcer shouted enthusiastically.

"Man, does that man ever age?" Goku asked in confusion. "He always looks like that every tournament."

"You should talk, Kakarot. How old are you? 50? 40?" Vegeta snarled.

"That doesn't count," Goku defended. "I'm dead.

_ "And here comes our competitors now!"_ The announcer beamed as Shin walked out to the square tile platform.

But his walk was alone. He cast an irritable glance behind himself wondering where the woman ran off to. She was right next to him a few seconds before. Shin noticed the announcer was sweating bullets as Shin made his way up on stage. He guessed it wasn't good to start a tournament on a disqualification. But if it came to that

"Looks like Shin is getting off easy this match," Videl shrugged. "Tsuki must have turned tail."

"No way," Gohan frowned. "Something must be wrong.

The crowd was getting restless. Shin could hear their exasperated voices starting to rise in the stands. They wanted a show and they were being denied of their currency. Shin couldn't blame the humanoids. Their economy relied strongly on their money system. It was a weak system but it worked for many galaxies who had not yet thought through newer and better policies.

"Drat. I can't wait for this," The announcer groaned. "We'll have to disqualify her."

"Wait ten minutes," Shin said roughly.

The announcer seemed puzzled by the request from the opponent but he humbly agreed…

_ "Attention ladies and gentlemen! We will have a ten minute intermission. If Tsuki has not returned until then we'll move onto the next match._

"Wait!" Gohan cried. "My match is next! It was supposed to not be until tonight."

"Bumped up early isn't so bad," Goku shrugged trying to comfort his son. "Kabito is a push over."

* * *

**T**he ten minutes rolled by quickly. Shin was starting to worry that perhaps they had lost who they were trying to track when finally Tsuki stepped out onto the path to the ring. Relieved, the announcer cued the drummers as she walked up to the stage. Shin couldn't get over what she was wearing.

A deep blue kimono with green flowers and dragons imprinted into it's silky fabric was draped over her slim body. Her slick violet hair tucked up into the traditional Chinese style bun with a strange green flower comb. She smiled bowing in the customary way every opponent did. Shin almost forgot to do so in return in all his shock. He hastily bowed just as the drums picked up their speed

"I think Shin (Supreme Kai) is in shock," Gohan muttered as Piccolo corrected him.

"I think I am shock! Yoo wee! Look at her!" Master Roshi whistled.

"Stop master. You're embarrassing me," His turtle, 'Turtle' sputtered.

Gohan glanced over their way. They must have just arrived since Gohan had not seen them earlier. He tried to ignore the old pervert's howls out of respect for an old friend. It was hard for Gohan to believe that the old man was considered the strongest fighter for decades. He did fight well for a human.

"She was delaying on purpose," Gohan smiled smugly. "She's making a mockery of this tournament to show she can."

"I don't get it," Goku muttered in confusion. "Why would someone do that?"

"Tsuki is trying to show that anything can be done," Gohan smirked. "Late entry. Late coming. Coming dressed like that. She's trying to break his concentration so that he will think she has put herself at a severe disadvantage. My guess is that she can fight well in that outfit."

* * *

_**"B**egin!"_

Shin leapt backwards from his enemy and into a fighter's stance. He glared at her through his dark gaze waiting for her to make the first strike. But strangely made no movement from which she stood. She set herself before Shin as a delicate porcelain doll and Shin could not understand why. It seemed absurd to try to appear weak when he knew very well she wasn't.

"Are you actually going to fight in that?" Shin snickered slightly getting over his disorientation.

"Is it too much?" Tsuki sighed lightly. "I was just reenacting something for our battle. Thought it might interest you."

"What would that be?" Shin questioned curiously despite the danger of letting his guard down.

"Tis' a legend I found much fitting for our bout. About a beautiful maiden whom killed thousands of Samurai solders looking for one strong enough to defeat her so she could marry him. But so many found her face so exquisite none could strike her. They called her the Butterfly. It is said her spirit still haunts searching for a man that has enough courage to beat her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shin spat.

"You will not be able to lay a finger on me in this match, Shin. The spirit is with me today," Tsuki smiled softly, "I will leave you as waste before our time together fades."

"Bring it then," Shin growled.

* * *

**"T**suki fools around like a child." Taiyo growled watching the match bitterly from the sidelines, "Such immaturity. She should slaughter him now. So many openings yet she takes none. A fool. She is a fool."

He closed his eyes and leaned subconsciously against the wooden pole of the building,

"It's taking too long. These battles are pointless. I must fight Gohan. I must fight him soon…"

* * *

**T**suki rose one arm elegantly into the air spreading out her hand as if grasping for something. She smiled that haunting smile of hers as a strange light enveloped her body in the shapes of flower petals. The wind picked up about her blasting sand in Shin's, and anyone too near the stage, eyes. Shin blocked his face with one arm keeping his eyes squinted at the light

Tsuki emerged from the light in a impressive Chinese fighting gi made out of the same silk material. The fabric appeared identical to that of the kimono. Her dark hair was suddenly webbed in a French braid with the flower comb serving as a burette.

Gohan heard Vegeta growl about this being a tournament not a fashion show but Gohan was too fascinated on how she could change that fast to care. Perhaps too fascinated. Videl quickly caught his attention back with a hard punch in the arm. He could only groan and blush in response

"Magic tricks are not going to help you win this match," Shin spat angrily.

"Magic tricks?" Tsuki smiled bringing out strange fan like objects from within her gi. "Well, to each their own."

The announcer waved them down as he climbed onto the stage. He ran over to Tsuki while saying, "Uh, miss. Weapons are not to be used in the match."

The announcer nodded to the mysterious fans she held.

"Oh. You wouldn't part a girl from her fans, would you?" Tsuki smirked, "I wouldn't dream of using them as a weapons. But if you insist…"

She handed the beautiful fashioned fans to the announcer only for him to fall over from the weight of them. He cried out in pain as they were stuck upon his hands.

"Take them! Take them!" The announcer cried.

"The weapons will not facilitate you but use them if you must," Shin nodded to the poor man who was screaming out in pain for his breaking fingers.

"Make up your minds, boys," Tsuki smirked lifting the fans easily off the human.

The announcer cried in relief as they were taken off of his hands finally. He crawled quickly off the stage making note not to interfere again if fans were involved.

_ "Shin agrees to have the weapons allowed in the match so all other problems with _those things _are not to be called out for."_

"I'm being nice," Shin smiled.

"You might want to change your tune," Tsuki smiled. "Let's begin!"

Tsuki lunged out first, swinging her fans like blades through the sharp air. Shin dodged them feeling the power between the blows she thrust. She was not the pussy cat she appeared to be. And those fans that she gripped between her dedicate finger tips appeared more dangerous then most swords. Not only were they weighted, as the announcer unintentionally demonstrated, but they were probably sharp. The way she treated them and held them revealed them as weapons and not just some decorations to stare at. Shin ducked down bellow the blades and attempted the trip her with a round house kick. But she easily leap up above his legs and dove down with the blades aimed for his throat. Shin rolled to the side seeing the fans slice into the stone tiles.

Those fans must be disposed of… Shin knew this but he did not know how to disarm her.

Shin pushed his hands back behind his hand to flip himself back to his feet. He felt the slight heat from a strike that nearly sliced him from where he once lay. He spun about so fast that a bit of dust swiveled about him as he tried a head on approach. He slashed his chi energy out in front of him as she lunged in perhaps an attempt to hurt her or defend himself. Tsuki cut right through the energy to her prey much to Shin's bewilderment. He ducked just in time as a blade sliced above his head. She used the other fan to slice below coming inches from the Supreme Kai's nose. Too close.

Shin scrambled backwards as she sent out a hard kick into his face. It hit below his chin thrusting his head back as he skidding across the white tile floor. He stopped inches from the edge of the ring much to his relief. Shin sat up quickly rubbing his sore jaw. Tsuki paused watching him with her dark eyes. She slipped her right foot behind her left sinking back into a fighter's stance with the fans out on either side of her body.

The Kai gritted his teeth as he rose, feeling ashamed for not even laying a blow yet. Especially since Tsuki was predicting that he wouldn't. This time, Shin came at her in an all out sprint with his fist raised. Right when his fist was inches from her cheek, she rose her blasted fan to catch the blow. The fan did not splinter like most would under such pressure but instead gave Shin pain. He felt like he thrust his hands into solid titanium or perhaps something stronger… He heard his knuckles crack indicating how severe his hand was punished from such an attack. Ignoring the pain, he blindly drew his other fist together in an upper cut. But Tsuki merely raised her other weapon to block that blow too. She smiled at his groaning as Shin tried applying pressure to the hold finding Tsuki not measuring an inch.

_ "It looks like a tie,"_ The announcer shouted finally devoid from stupefaction of their speed. _"Although Shin is trying to break Tsuki's resistance it appears that Tsuki's defense is just not penetrable."_

* * *

**"Y**ou go, girl!" Chichi and Bulma shouted in unison receiving some nasty glares from Piccolo.

They ignored the namekian as usual and bonded back together in their rooting. Videl was surprisingly not rooting with them but against them.

"You can do it, Shin!" Videl spat, "Show her what a Supreme whatcha-ma-call-it can do!"

"Jealously," Oolong snickered. "Looks like you've got yourself a hot chick, Gohan."

"I do not! I mean, Videl isn't- I mean," Gohan blushed bright crimson trying not to draw his attention from the battle.

"I told you so," Goku smirked. "You do like her!"

"Oh, man," Oolong groaned. "That's pretty bad when your dad notices, Gohan."

"I do not like her, like her! She's just a good friend!" Gohan whispered trying not to have Videl overhear.

"Sure. That's what they all say!"

_

* * *

_**  
"K**eep trying." Tsuki uttered not even slightly weighted on breathing, "I'll even help you."

With that said, she thrust her right knee upwards into his chest causing him to cave forward in pain. She caught his fall with the tip of her index finger, staring pleasantly into his agonized eyes.

"Sorry? Did that hurt?" Tsuki smiled, "Clearly not enough…"

She quickly swung back her fan and hit him hard across the face to the left and then harder to the right. Shin went flying across the ring and apparently out of it. But he caught himself in the air above the startled crowd. He hovered down to the tile floor and vomited up some blood as an aftermath of the punch. He wiped the blood from his mouth and glared up at the woman who stood gazing carefully at him. She was strong. Much stronger then she was revealing to even him.

"And Shin is back in the ring!" The announcer shouted, "What a great comeback!"

* * *

**"T**hat kick," Gohan gasped. "That was a powerful blow."

"It was enough to rupture through the Kai's backside if she followed through." Vegeta nodded.

"But she didn't," Goku muttered knowledgably. "She's holding back a tremendous amount of power."

"I know," Gohan mumbled partially to himself.

* * *

**"Y**ou should have fallen out," Tsuki smiled. "Not that I'm complaining."

Shin rose to his feet, all the while glaring at the calm composure of the female. Not a single spot was a seam. In fact, she seemed as seamless as her outfit. Tsuki did not appear to be a serious fighter until entering the ring. It was something Shin was not prepared for. He should have known better of the strength these villains contained. He had fought one of them before, hadn't he?

"Your master will not have the satisfaction of taking Gohan," Shin spat in an undertone. "You may have stolen my friend from me, but Gohan will never be possessed by that wicked creature."

Tsuki did not answer Shin. Her violet eyes only narrowed in upon him with their ghastly glare shining a sort of shame on her duty. Shin charged not seeming to care about strategy anymore. Tsuki seemed to think this was so as her thin frown formed a smirk. But much to her dislike he leapt up at the last second forming a blast in his small hands.

"You will pay for Daemon!"

Tsuki let out an irritable sigh and wafted her fans above her head. A small wind tornado wound about her and shot straight out at Shin. He cursed out having to abandon his blast to the air. The tornado grasped out at him, tearing at his clothes and skin. The wind was as sharp as a knife and just as brutal. Unluckily, Shin got swallowed into its gapping mouth…

_ "An amazing tornado has just come out of nowhere, folks. And I can't see Shin…"_

_ You won't see him,_ Tsuki thought. _Not until I'm done tearing him apart._

* * *

**"T**his doesn't look good for Shin," Videl muttered darkly. "They aren't allowed to kill in this tournament, right?"

"That doesn't apply for either Tsuki or Taiyo. They don't seem to care about the rules at all," Piccolo growled. "She brought weapons, didn't she?"

Gohan clenched the sides of his chair as he watched. He kept his senses focused directly on the energy of the Kai. On any flicker of his chi, Gohan knew he would have to step in.

* * *

**S**hin fought bitterly through the current feeling the ripping claws about him. He cringed at the agonizing torture the whole ordeal was but still he tried to fight his way out. His breath was stolen away making him feel as if he was drowning in the endless wind tunnel. His vision was growing hazy but he refused to give in. Shin gave off a poignant cry as he released a energy beam at where he believed might be the center of the tornado. He could only open his timing was right since the spinning was making him too nauseous to try and check.

The tornado released him suddenly causing him to fly uncontrollably into the ground. His impact wasn't as bad as he feared but it still left him stationary for several seconds. He rose himself with his tired arms feeling the sweat trickle off his face. His breath was greatly labored as he tired to sort back his vision. He turned his head sharply to where the dust cloud still hung… lingering like a dark shadow over the field. He panted heavily waiting for the woman to emerge from the shadowed smoke that had concealed her,

The shadows subsided revealing the woman clutching her arm in complete incredulity. Shin could see some blood seeping through her enclosed fingers. A small smile was exposed on her comely face as she stared at him, "You hit me."

She shook her head and stumbled forward to the edge of the ring. With one last look at Shin, she jumped off and walked away. Shin blinked in befuddlement as the announcer proclaimed him as winner. Not only was he stumped by the battle but he could have sworn he saw more then just blood beneath her fingers… more like wires.

* * *

**"Y**eah! He won!" Videl laughed sticking her tongue out at Bulma and Chichi who were slightly disgruntled.

"By disqualification."

"So! Don't spoil my fun, Gohan!" Videl snapped elbowing him playfully.

"I guess she couldn't take the sight of her own blood," Vegeta shrugged. "Pathetic."

* * *

**"Y**ou alright?" Taiyo asked looking at her nasty wound.

"Fine," Tsuki sighed easily repairing herself with her two fingers pinching on the folds of skin. "That makes you free of having to fight me."

"Good," Taiyo nodded. "But to go off on such a weak fighter?"

"I didn't let him hit me, Taiyo," Tsuki snarled.

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

I hope and pray you enjoyed it. I worked hard on the chapter.


	14. Dinner Theater

**Chapter Fourteen**: Dinner Theater

** "W**ow. The Tenkaichi Budoukai sure has outdone itself this time," Goku smiled as they walked through the hotel to their suite that they would be resting in before the next match at eight. "I wonder if the room is lined with tatami mats?"

"Probably," Videl stated knowledgably. "They are trying to make the room's match the ancient feel of the tournament."

"Tourist trap!" Krillen announced cheerfully.

"I'm in the mood for Makudonarudo! Whose with me?!" Goku boldly proclaimed.

"Me!" Trunks chirped. "We want two chicken nugget happy meals!"

"Okay!" Goku smiled. "Big Mac, Gohan?"

"Uh… nah. I'll stick with the dining hall down by the lobby. I am sure they have something there." Gohan flushed.

"Your loss. Anyone else want anything?" Goku asked kindly.

"I'm in the mood for some of their salad, Goku," Bulma smiled. "Could you pick me up some?"

"Hai," Goku nodded. "Chichi?"

"Nothing," Chichi smirked handing Goku some zenny. "Be back soon Goku. I'll keep the kotatsu warm."

Goku headed off the other way leaving the big group in the hallway to divide up the keys to each of their rooms. Vegeta got a nice sunny room with Bulma. Trunks got a rather large room with less fragile things in it and a huge four poster bed. Krillen got a room with enough room for his whole family. Chichi reserved the cabin-like room for Goku and her. Master Roshi managed to steal a room for himself and Yamacha without a lot of trouble once explaining he was the Master Roshi. He didn't get as nice as a room but it was better then the cheap ones. There were only two rooms left. Videl peeked into both rooms before Gohan could and turned around sharply holding out her fist.

"Jan-ken?"

"For what?" Gohan muttered dumbly.

"For the bigger room! Duh!" Videl smirked. "Ready?"

They held out their fists and moved them up and down with their words.

"Jan Ken Pon!" They both chanted.

Gohan kept out his fist while Videl changed hers to an opened hand.

"Ken over Jan! I win!" Videl laughed slapping her hand over his.

Videl triumphantly retreated into her room before Gohan could catch her. Her giggling could still be heard over the locked door. Gohan slunk into his own room, happy that he hadn't been entirely ripped out of a good room.

It was bigger then his own bedroom but not by very much. There were indeed tatami mats on the floor. Gohan quickly took off his shoes before he examined the room any further. There was a nice futon already laid out for him not as nice as the other beds. But it was something Gohan was used to. It didn't bother him much at all. He sat down on zabuton and stuck his socked feet beneath the kotatsu. Some cha was already properly set out waiting for him. It was one of his favorites. He sipped on his warm cha as he stared about on the pictures hung on the walls of his room. Some of them were just old pictures of the earlier Tenkaichi Budoukais. Gohan almost laughed out loud when he saw his father in a lot of the pictures. It was funny to see his father so young. It struck him painfully in the gut when Goten's memory came back to him. He set the chawan down and let out a small sigh. He glanced over at the picture hanging over his bed. It was a picture of a white kitsune. He smiled softly at its beauty.

"For luck." He smiled holding up his chawan up to it.

* * *

**G**ohan watched the clock nervously as it ticked nearer to seven. He had barely touched his hiyamugi when Videl sat down at the table he was at. She nibbled on a French fry as she slid a drink over to him, "You look worried. Here."

Gohan looked at it suspiciously and took a whiff. He pulled back suddenly staring at her, "Eiyo?"

"Builds stamina," Videl shrugged. "It's good for you."

Gohan took it cautiously and drank it. He set it down half full and sighed, "Also relieves stress."

"So they say. Better?" Videl asked curiously.

"Hai. Arigatou," Gohan muttered starting on his hiyamugi slowly.

"What's on your mind?" Videl questioned kindly taking back his drink and sipping on it herself.

Gohan blushed slightly and smiled, "Well, the match."

"It's more than that," Videl coughed somewhat overwhelmed by the powerful drink. "I know you, Gohan."

"Not much," Gohan smiled cocking an eyebrow at her. "You okay?"

"Fine. Fine," Videl gagged waving him off. "These things just get to me sometimes."

Gohan stared at her as she started on his hiyamugi possibly to work of the taste. They both chewed in the silence moving their hashi through the jungle of hiyamugi. Videl put down her hashi momentary and spoke, "You have a nice voice, right?"

"You be the judge." Gohan shrugged offhandedly digging for some hiyamugi at the bottom that were still warm.

"Great," Videl smiled. "Then you can sing for us!"

Gohan nearly choked on some hiyamugi he was slurping up carelessly, "What?! Sing? Videl, I can't-"

"Oh really? Have you even tried?"

"Uh no. But I don't really want to start…"

"Then it is settled. The band is playing at 7:30. They needed a soloist and a guitar player because… well, they had a bit too much makudonarudo."

* * *

**"Y**ou'll be fine! I'll be with you," Videl smiled pushing Gohan up the stage. "I am decent at the guitar. That's why I wanted someone I knew taking the other part."

"But Videl…" Gohan began.

The other two men there looked relieved as Videl pushed Gohan up to them. Looked like they had no success getting a singer. Now Gohan couldn't refuse.

"You can read music, right?" One of the men looking suspiciously like a New Yorker asked, handing him a sheet of music.

"Yeah…" Gohan nodded, remembering a book he had to read when he was nine because his mother thought he had the potential to be a musician that week.

The lyrics were simple. Gohan scanned through them once memorizing them almost immediately. He thought he might have changed some of the lyrics with them if they had time. But they didn't. They had been suffering through the day with only two people. This was their last song of the night. Gohan looked down at the people sitting at the tables drinking their sodas or cha. Gohan nearly fell over with embarrassment when he saw his father and Trunks sitting not to far away in a booth chowing down on dinner. Vegeta and Bulma were near the front. Vegeta, there obviously against his will, was pretending not to be paying attention. Bulma gave him a thumbs up making Gohan blush darker.

Videl started up on the melody before Gohan even knew what was going on. The microphone was in his face and everyone was looking his way. His mind blanketed most of the lyrics as he stared at the dark speaker forlornly. He took a deep breath and started.

* * *

**T**aiyo turned the corner and nearly stopped dead at spotting Gohan on the stage. He cursed out loud causing passersbys to stare.

"What's the matter?" Tsuki asked softly.

"I can't get my cha with Gohan on that stage," Taiyo spat. "He'll see us."

"Sit and watch. I'll get our drinks," Tsuki offered turning from having blue hair to having a dark red.

Her eyes slipped into a pretty jade and her clothes changed to sort of American style t-shirt and jeans. She winked and whispered, "Back in a flash, Taiyo-chan."

Taiyo slunk into a booth close to the door. He listened with mild amusement as he listened to his older brother try to sing.

* * *

_**"T**hey painted up your secrets, with the lies they told to you. And the least they ever gave you, was the most you ever knew." _Gohan sang glad that his was voice was still reassuringly strong.

Even Videl seemed surprised that he was doing well. A strange feeling began slipping over Gohan as he sang though. It seemed like the song was all too familiar. His heart began to beat faster as the song picked up,

_"And I wonder where these dreams go, when the world gets in your way. What's the point in all this screaming? No one's listening anyway…"_

Gohan suddenly felt very strange. He closed his eyes pausing momentarily before continuing. He wasn't following the lyrics anymore. He was rather just speaking what he knew.

_"Your voice is small and fading. And you hide in your own room."_

Goku looked over when Gohan started to sing mildly in shock. Trunks was still too busy eating to notice. Goku smiled softly but then frowned as he listened the words the wove from the song. It couldn't be a coincidence… The words he spoke sounded just like Gohan out after the cell games. Goku watched intensely as Gohan continued

"Hmph," Taiyo snorted thumbing the plastic table. "Sounds just like you, brother."

_"And your mother loves your father. Cause she's got nowhere to go,"_ Gohan practically whispered repeating his own thoughts from before. _"And she wonders where these dreams go, cause the world got in her way. What's the point in never trying? Nothing's changing anyway."_

Videl glanced over at Gohan, knowing too well know he was improvising the lyrics. He ignored and continued. Strangely, his eyes wandered to a figure in the back in the room.

_"They press their lips against you, and you love the lies they say."_

Taiyo's eyes met with Gohan's as he sung his part. He felt a strange unwanted sensation flowing through him. Like guilt and jealously. He bit his lip listening to his words. Images of Gohan by his crib singing mom's lullaby to get him to sleep wove through his mind. He tried to block out the song but he couldn't.

_"And I tried so hard to reach you, but you're falling anyway."_

Taiyo's mind faded one time when he was rather young and putting up a fuss at bedtime. It was perhaps the first time Goten ever met Gohan fully. He was crying hoping to get his mother to see him. He remember the crack of the door opening and footsteps. But the face that peered over the crib was not of his mother. It was smaller and tear swollen. His dark eyes glinted with a sort of warmth that Goten had never known. Goten smiled a toothy grin at him and he returned it.

_"And you know I see right through you, cause the world got in your way." _

"What's the point in all this screaming. They're not listening anyway." The image of Gohan spoke stroking Goten's soft cheeks as they both fell asleep.

Taiyo rose from his seat just as Tsuki walked over with the cha. Without a word he walked off leaving, Tsuki bewildered. Gohan's eyes followed him until he was out…

* * *

**"A**mazing!" Videl cheered giving Gohan a big hug as the clapping rose, "I told you! Didn't I tell you!"

"Yep, you did," Gohan smiled softly eyeing the other musicians who were laughing and slapping hands.

"High five, man!" One of them laughed.

Gohan lightly smacked his hand with the man putting enough force to be as if he had hit hard as a human. The man didn't notice,

"Truely amazing for a first time!" The man grinned, "Keep it up dude. You're in the Budoukai, right?"

"Yeah," Gohan nodded.

"Great! We'll root for ya!" The other proclaimed.

"Crap! My match!" Gohan cried whirling about to look at the clock. "Three minutes?!"

"Run?" Videl smirked sheepishly.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

So much for that. Here are any definitions for the Japanese terms above!

Tenkaichi Budoukai- World Martial Arts Tournament  
tatami mats- expensive fragile mats made out of bamboo (I think)  
Makudonarudo- McDonalds (imagine that!)  
kotatsu- sort of a table with a heater under it. Usually used for drinking tea.  
Jan-Ken- Rock, Paper, Scissors (Ha!)  
zabuton- pillow used on tatami floors  
cha- tea  
chawan- 'tea bowl' or tea cup  
kitsune- fox: said to be supernatural. White foxes are sacred.  
hiyamugi- noodles

background info- kissing is not really a open thing in Japan (more of sexual display). So most times they will share drinks to show their affection or touch something that another's lips have touched. Us Americans don't understand that well.


	15. Dueling By Twilight

**Chapter Fifteen**: Dueling by Twilight

**G**ohan swerved about the corner nearly taking out one of the monks pushing a cart of bed sheets. He did manage to knock their whole cart over though. Very hastily, Gohan helped upright the cart.

"Gomen nasai," Gohan gasped before running off again.

"Wasn't that one of the budoukai fighters?" One of the monks said to the other.

"Yep. He better run. Or he'll get disqualified," The other monk replied setting up the last bed sheet.

Videl suddenly rounded about the corner knocking the cart over as well. Both monks stepped back and sighed despondently as Videl merely cried out over her shoulder her apologizes.

"Gomen nasai!" She exclaimed, "Gohan! Slow down!"

"I'm surprised they haven't destroyed the cart yet," The first monk muttered just as the cart's wheel popped off. "Oh… Never mind."

* * *

  
_**I** can't be late, darn it,_ Gohan thought angrily in his mind. _My first match in my very first Tenkaichi Budoukai… And I'll get disqualified because I was late! Argh!_

"Gohan! Slow down!" Videl shouted out behind him.

Gohan gritted his teeth as he made another rather sharp turn towards the right stadium, "I can't, Videl! I only have a minute thirty to get to the stadium ring!"

"Then run faster!" Videl shouted. "I'll meet you there."

Gohan burst through the sliding doors nearly falling right into Shin. Gohan let out a small squeak and flipped over the man stopping his speed by gripping onto the wooden support beam. Gohan let out a small gasp of relief as he saw Kabito just preparing to walk out into the ring. Shin cocked a eyebrow at Gohan as he questioned, "Where were you?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Gohan sputtered. "But I'm here now."

"I hope you are not out of breath, Gohan," Kabito smiled, "We haven't even started."

"Don't worry. I'm saving my energy for you," Gohan smirked back.

_ "And now! For the second round of the Tenkaichi Budoukai!"_ The announcer shouted royally into his microphone. _"Son Gohan Vs. Kabito!"_

* * *

**  
"Y**es!" Trunks laughed merrily as Goku zapped both of them into the competitor's room with instant transmission. "Look there's Gohan! Finally! We get to see him fight!"

"Hmmm," Goku smiled earnestly as his son walked with Kabito towards the ring. "Too bad Piccolo isn't here to see this."

"I wonder where Dad is?" Trunks muttered glancing about himself. "Doesn't he want to watch the match?"

"He's probably with your mom. Don't worry about it," Goku smiled, glancing over at a tense Supreme Kai.

The rest of the fighters were given the choice to sit in the competitor's box or stands. They were even allowed to just leave if the had no interest in the match at all. Goku knew this. But he didn't realize that they, three, would be the only fighters watching. Goku drew up a spot to beside Shin while Trunks found a comfortable place to sit on the floor near Goku's legs.

"I've got chills," Trunks grinned. "I think this will be a awesome match!"

* * *

** G**ohan found chills running down his spine as he walked across the white stone path to the center ring. He never had to fight before a crowd before. It was slightly unnerving… And even embarrassing. He spotted Eraza and Sharpener in the crowd flashing a big banner with his name written in Japanese, English, Chinese, and even Spanish. He figured that Eraza put the Spanish translation since she was taking it as her second language. Gohan shook his head numbly and glanced over at Kabito.

Kabito was staying awkwardly silent to the screams of the crowd. Gohan figured he must be slightly bothered by it as well. They climbed the steps to the stage and Gohan held out his hand in a friendly notation to him,

"Good fight?"

"Hai," Kabito nodded taking Gohan's forthcoming gesture.

_ "Well, it looks like our competitors are making friends first. What a generous duo of fighters we have today! Give them a hand!"_ The announcer shouted as people applauded and cheered

Gohan found his face burning red once again. But as he looked at Kabito he grew confused. Kabito seemed drawn into his own thoughts and they didn't seem very happy. Gohan shrugged it off and took his place on the stage as Kabito walked slowly to his own spot.

"I'm ready when you are, Kabito," Gohan yelled over the shrieking of the crowd.

Kabito flinched again. Gohan cocked a eyebrow looking very bewildered. Why did he seem to be acting so weird?

* * *

** "O**h. What a bore," Taiyo frowned taking a seat in the front row. "It looks like Kabito's not gonna fight Gohan after all."

Tsuki rested down beside him, munching softly on some popcorn, "Why is that?"

"Apparently he wants Gohan to save his strength for us," Taiyo smirked. "Silly kai."

"So what do you want to do about it?" Tsuki muttered.

"I didn't get in this tournament to allow Gohan easy passage to me. Every round is supposed to be driving him to his last inch of strength," Taiyo grinned sinisterly. "So I am suggesting we make it that way."

"Yes, Taiyo," Tsuki nodded. "When would you want me to tap into Kabito's mind?"

Taiyo wrapped his fingers about Tsuki's and smirked softly at the two opponents, "Wait a minute. I want Gohan to realize something is going wrong."

* * *

_** "A**nd… Begin!"_ The monk muttered after both competitors bowed.

Gohan slipped his left foot gently behind his right and sunk into his own stance. He watched Kabito tensely as Kabito made no move into a stance. Gohan waited in the bitter silence for Kabito to make a move but instead Kabito let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, boy." Kabito muttered, "I will not be giving you a very exciting first match."

"What?" Gohan uttered wondering if this was some sort of trap.

"I wish to withdraw from-" Suddenly Kabito halted his sentence.

Gohan backed up slightly as he began to hyperventilate. He gripped his head and moaned as his eyes rolled back showing only the white membrane. Gohan cringed and walked forward cautiously, worried for his ill opponent.

"Are you alright?" Gohan inquired cocking his head slightly to one side.

** I'm fine, Gohan.** Kabito grinned his eyes changing into a frightening red, **You should be worried about yourself.**

"What?" Gohan gasped for the second time as Kabito swung out at him. "What's going on?!"

Gohan ducked under his swing and slipped carefully to Kabito's right. Kabito turned hastily swinging out his right fist. It caught Gohan in the cheek knocking him a few feet towards the center of the ring. Gohan rubbed his cheek indolently as he climbed back to his feet.

"Sheesh. You sure do pack a punch, Kabito."

** I'd be a bit more concerned,** Kabito hissed in his strange double voice. **I'm not aiming for the win. I'm aiming for the kill.**

Gohan's eyes widened.

* * *

  
**"C**ome on, Gohan-san!" Trunks cheered. "Get 'em!"

"Something isn't right," Goku muttered darkly. "Kabito wasn't even acting like he wanted to fight and now he's giving… well, much more effort."

"Hai," Shin nodded. "I told Kabito to forfeit this round."

"What?" Goku gulped. "You mean… Then why is he fighting Gohan?"

"I don't know," Shin hissed darkly. "But Kabito would never go against my orders…"  


* * *

  
**Prepare to die!** Kabito bellowed coming down at Gohan with a powerful punch.

Gohan let out a small yelp and dove to the side. Kabito's fall left a large indent on the stage surface. He rose back to his feet easily and grinned in a fairly bizarre way. Gohan backed up, biting hard on his tongue. He didn't know if he should try to fight Kabito as he originally planned or call off the match for interference. This certainly wasn't the Kabito whom he walked on the stage with. But proving that to the judges was… fairly farfetched. A evil spirit possessed a martial artist he just happened to be fighting? Sounded more like he was chickening out.

Gohan sank into his fighter stance watching Kabito with his stern gaze. Kabito lunged outward with his fist and Gohan easily ducked beneath the blow. He caught the large man's wrist and flung him to the outer side of the ring. Kabito caught himself easily in the air and hurled himself back at Gohan,

** You think you can rid of me that easily?!** Kabito snarled.** You disgust me!**

Kabito hurled several punches all in which Gohan caught quite simply. Gohan gripped his hands tightly about Kabito and thrust both knees upwards. They caught Kabito sharply in the chin tipping his head back. Gohan flipped himself over pressed his feet hard into Kabito's neck. He released Kabito's hands causing him to be flung backwards.

Kabito's heels dug deep into the ring, kicking up bits of the stage as he skidded back. He gritted his teeth as blood from his tongue oozed down his lips.

Gohan landed cat-like on the stage and rose to his feet with a smile at how he had so easily gotten the upper hand. He abruptly frowned at the still standing kai and gracefully swung out his hands in a defense position.

Kabito growled.

* * *

  
**"A**w man," Videl sighed. "Gohan's doing great!"

"Hai, he is," Chichi nodded as Videl sat back down into her spot on the bleachers. "I wish he took as much time on his studies as he does training."

"Hush up, woman," Vegeta growled. "The boy's a sayian, not a robot."

"Oh, Vegeta. I didn't _see_ you there."

"Baka," Vegeta snarled. "Shut your trap."

"Calm down, Veggie," Bulma smiled awkwardly. "Let's just watch Gohan's match."

"That's all I'm trying to do," Vegeta growled.

Videl chuckled softly to herself looking about at the large group of family and friends Gohan had. He sure had a lot to love him. She frowned as she counted off everyone on her fingers,

"Master Roshi, Yamacha, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta, Oolong, Turtle, Puar, Krillen, 18, Marron, uh… Where's that green guy?" Videl asked softly to Chichi.

"Piccolo?" Chichi muttered darkly. "Who cares? Mr. Kiwi can drown in that baka waterfall he always sit under for all I care."

"Doesn't he want to watch Gohan's fight?" Videl asked in bewilderment. "I mean, I thought he trained Gohan."

"I don't know what goes through his head half the time," Chichi growled taking a large intake of popcorn. "And if he doesn't show up, only Gohan would notice."

* * *

  
**I**t was starting to grow darker as the lanterns were lit. Gohan glared at his foe waiting for an attack. He didn't have to wait long…

** Take this!** Kabito shrieked flinging a number of flashy kicks and punches.

Gohan dodged them all much too easy for Kabito's liking. Kabito thrust a punch to Gohan's midsection just for Gohan to flip backwards. He caught himself in a handstand at the edge of the ring. Kabito aimed a round house kick just as Gohan pressed off his perch. He launched himself over Kabito's head and behind the man. Before Kabito could turn, Gohan aimed a perfect kick into his back pushing him towards the outer side of ring. Kabito caught himself by hovering once more. Gohan frowned and backed up slightly as Kabito landed in the ring again.

**You can not win, brother.**

"Brother?" Gohan repeated in mystification.

**DIE!!! **Kabito screamed releasing a strangely formed ki attack.

* * *

**"T**his is futile." Shin frowned holding out his hands.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" Goku gulped as a strange energy radiated from them.

"Ending the match," Shin snarled. "It's for the best.

* * *

  
**It ends now!** Kabito snapped springing out at Gohan once more.

Gohan smiled ready for his attack when sudden his body froze. Much to his great horror, Gohan couldn't move any inch of his body.

"Crap!" Gohan cried as Kabito thrust his fist into Gohan's stomach.

He groaned and leaned forward helplessly as Kabito wrapped his fingers about Gohan's neck. He pulled Gohan back up and hurled a second punch into Gohan's face. Gohan went flying back on his side. His right arm burned as he slid but Gohan had no way to protect it. He lay still unable to safeguard himself as Kabito drew closer.

* * *

  
**"S**hin! What are you doing?!" Goku yelled. "You're gonna kill him!"

"Please refrain from interfering," Shin muttered darkly. "The only way to get those two out of Kabito's mind is to let Gohan be defeated."

"Argh! Are you insane?" Trunks snapped joining in with Goku. "That's letting the bad guys win!"

* * *

**  
"W**hat's wrong with Gohan?" Chichi cried, "My baby!"

"He's just… laying there," Vegeta garbled to himself. "Like he can't move."

"Is he paralyzed?" Videl questioned in worry.

"I don't know," Vegeta shrugged.

Everyone unconsciously leaned forward as the battle suddenly took a sharp turn towards Kabito. Master Roshi shook his head forlornly, "I am afraid… That our little Gohan is way over his head in this one."

"What do you mean?!" Chichi screamed making punches at the air. "My boy can whoop anyone! Get up, Gohan! Show him Super Sayian 2!"

Videl ducked under Chichi's swings, watching in apprehension as Kabito tossed the limp Gohan around.

* * *

  
**G**ohan frowned slightly as his body ached from the last kick. He still could not rise. Blood seeped down his right eyes causing him to blink. He felt inwardly torn between confusion and absolute fear. Kabito was never this strong before. It was if his strength had multiplied in ten folds when he walked on the stadium. And now that he was trapped like this, Kabito could have easily kicked Gohan out of the ring… but he didn't. Kabito just continually played with his flaccid body as if he were waiting for Gohan to give in… Gohan bit his lip as he stared upward at the crowd. He could hear the gasps and groans as he was putted about. But now as he stared at them he could really see the look of dismay twisted upon their faces. It had been a whole ten minutes of the torment… Gohan figured he had to look pretty beat up. Blast. If only he had turned super sayian before he froze up… Kabito was standing still as the announcer came to check if Gohan was out or not. Gohan groaned and found he was able to raise himself slightly. He came up to his knees fighting against the strange bond that was gripping him tightly.

"Stay down, Gohan!"

It was Shin. Gohan glanced over that way seeing something that made him furious. Shin was the one who was holding him from fighting. But then, Gohan realized it was because Shin wanted Gohan to throw in the towel. But for what reason?

Gohan stared evenly at Kabito. Hai, there was something defiantly wrong with the kai. Gohan glanced into the stand finally spotting them. Tsuki and Taiyo. He frowned and glanced back to Kabito. They were the ones doing the controlling. Tsuki's eyes met with Gohan briefly and then went back to Kabito. The bonds broke. He could move completely again.

_ "Gohan? Do you surrender?"_ The announcer asked holding up the microphone to Gohan.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he glared at Kabito,

_ "Not yet," _He panted as he rose back to his feet.

_ "What valor! What determination! Gohan is still fighting despite all his injuries!"_ The announcer cheered rallying up the crowd.

Gohan winced slightly. Injuries? Gohan glanced downward and to his horror found his arm was horribly managed. His arm… The same arm he hurt during the Cell games. Gohan grew infuriated.

Kabito was powerful… Much more powerful then he thought. But it wasn't Kabito… It was Taiyo and Tsuki. Those two fighters were powerful… much more powerful then Gohan made them out to be.

* * *

**  
"W**hat?" Shin gasped as he drew back his hands.

They were slightly smoldering from the breaking of his connection on Gohan. Goku and Trunks grinned,

"Go Gohan!" Both of them shouted in unison. "Turn it up!"

* * *

** "C**ome on, brat," Vegeta whispered. "You can't beat him like this. Forget the deal and the people here. Turn Super Sayian."

* * *

  
**"I**'m tried of playing your game, Taiyo," Gohan hissed. "Just what do you want from me?"

** Your death would be nice.** Kabito spat.

"You have to catch me first," Gohan snarled as his bangs stirred slightly off his sweaty face in a strange wind.

The pure wind engulfed about Gohan's body lifted his hair into a mass of gold. His eyes fused into a uncanny turquoise color as the wind grew harsher. Kabito became unbalanced in the wind. He stumbled backwards somewhat as the power grew.

"I know a way to get you out of Kabito's head," Gohan smiled eerily as his words echoed about his powerful form.

Bolts of sapphire electricity ran animatedly over his muscular form as he curved his good hand out behind him.

_ "Could it be…"_ The announcer trailed off.

* * *

  
**"W**ha-?! What's going on down there?!" Videl gasped.

"What is that brat doing?" Vegeta snarled.

Krillen hugged Marron close as he gulped, "Super Sayian 2 is… too far! He'll kill Kabito!"

"Yee ha! You go, Gohan!" Chichi cheered going red in the face. "Show him what's what!"

"Aren't you worried!" Videl gulped, "Your son might ("Will" Vegeta injected.) kill that man down there!"

"Aw, who cares! He had it coming!" Chichi grinned falling back into her seat and passing out.

"Oh… I was wondering who was drinking my ummm… soda." Master Roshi muttered juggling his canteen.

"That was sake, wasn't it? Master Roshi!" Krillen snapped.

"Maybe…" Master Roshi flushed.

* * *

**  
"A**h! Gohan! Now don't you think that's a bit overdoing it?!" Goku cried recognizing the technique.

'Argh. I have to stop him!" Shin spat trying his freezing method again.

Once again the energy spurt from his hands as he hissed some words under his breath. They shout out strait at Gohan once more.

* * *

** "K**aaaa meeee haaaa me-meee.." Gohan chanted as the beam formed in his one free hand.

As soon as he gripped the energy, Shin's attack flooded over him again. Gohan inwardly groaned as he found himself frozen once more.

Kabito smirked forming his own attack. Gohan cringed as Kabito charged it up for the kill.

* * *

**  
"K**abito!" Goku shouted, "Freeze Kabito too!"

"I can only do one person at a time," Shin snarled. "And Gohan's… very powerful…"

"If you don't do something, Gohan's going to die!" Trunks hollered angrily. "And we are blaming you if that happens! Let Gohan go."

"If he releases that beam… then Kabito and possibly that half the stadium with die with it," Shin spat keeping his eyes firmly on Gohan. "Do you want that?"

"But Kabito…"

"Kabito's won't travel as far…" Shin muttered forlornly. "Trust me. I know."

"Baka!" Goku shouted.

* * *

**Goodbye, little demi sayian. **Kabito chuckled releasing his beam.

"Blast it." Gohan cringed, squeezing the energy that could save him. "If only I could move…"

* * *

**"I** can… just hold him." Shin groaned as sweat beaded down his forehead.

Trunks and Goku stood petrified in terror as Kabito's thin red beam was launched strait at Gohan. Trunks had to look away, wincing all the while. Trunks clenched his fists so hard that blood fell from them. He glared at Shin longing to attack the kai but he couldn't. Suddenly a shadow came up behind the Supreme Kai. Trunks' jaw dropped.

A fist collided against Shin's cheekbone hurling him into the side of the door. Shin collapsed to the floor his concentration broken.

* * *

**  
G**ohan blinked as he felt his body again. He smirked and thrust his hand before him.

"HAAAA!" Gohan's echoed scream filled the stadium as he released the beam straight at Kabito.

Kabito's red eyes widened as well as Taiyo's… Suddenly those haunting eyes faded back into black. That was Gohan's cue. Gohan's extinguished his grasp on the beam and tapped his forefingers to his brow. In a the twinkling of an eye, Gohan had appeared right before Kabito. He thrust his good hand on the blast and with all the strength he could muster, he pressed the beam upwards into the sky. Gohan then reached up his hand again and let a discharge of energy fly from his palm and make contact with the enormous blast. It exploded like a firework dousing the whole stadium in a field of white. Cheers rumbled like thunder through the night sky as Gohan let out a small smile. He fell backwards on top of the bewildered Kabito. Kabito stumbled back his foot hitting grass.

_ "And an amazing victory goes to Son Gohan!!!" _The announcer screamed just barely able to get his voice over the excited crowd.

* * *

**  
"H**e did it? HE DID IT!" Videl cheered along as the whole group got to their feet in applause.

"Good golly that was close," Krillen smirked. "Wasn't it?"

"I knew he'd be fine," 18 sighed. "He and Goku always are."

"But it was a close one."

"Yes, Krillen."

"Too close if you ask me," Master Roshi frowned.

"What happened?" Chichi asked drunkenly.

"Go back to sleep," Master Roshi urged.

"Oh… Okie day," She chirped keeling over again with a grin on her reddened face.

"Boy is she gonna have a headache tomorrow," Master Roshi muttered. "She drank it like water."

"Thought it was," Krillen muttered. "Who in their right mind would be bringing sake to a Budoukai?"

"She shouldn't be drinking something that isn't hers," Master Roshi retorted.

"Well, she won't now."

* * *

  
**"H**e… made it." Shin muttered in disbelief.

Shin raised up his hand to touch his lips. He pulled back to find blood tainted on his fingertips. He glanced up seeing a rather large emerald namekian staring down at him. The namekian, Shin remembered as Piccolo, held out his hand and Shin took it.

"Gomen nasai, Supreme Kai," Piccolo muttered as he pulled the small kai to his feet. "I had good reason to believe Gohan knew what he was doing."

"Mr. Piccolo!" Trunks laughed with his eyes shinning brightly, "That was cool! You saved Gohan's life!"

"I guess I did," Piccolo shrugged turning to Goku.

Goku gave Piccolo a faint smile that the namekian did not return. Instead Piccolo nodded numbly, "Excuse me."

Piccolo gave one more look of apology to Shin before headed off to see to Gohan.

* * *

**  
G**ohan rose up to his knees staring awkwardly at Kabito. Kabito was looking about in bewilderment as if trying to figure out where he was. _Hai, he was normal again. _Gohan let out a small sigh of relief as he tried to climb to his knees. He cringed at the pain and fell back down upon his knees again, "Blast. It hurts…"

"Slow down, kid." A familiar voice muttered. "You're in critical condition."

"Piccolo," Gohan grinned looking up at his best friend. "Hey. I knew you'd stick around to watch my match."

"Of course I would," Piccolo nodded watching as Gohan rose back to his feet.

"Great. I guess I was a bit worried… there."

Gohan's eyelid's lowered as Gohan fell forward. Piccolo caught his former pupil before he hit the ground.

"Good job, kid," Gohan heard before he passed out.

* * *

** "H**e's grown much more then I expected," Vegeta smiled softly as everyone rushed down to see Gohan/ "I didn't think I'd say this but… He's surprised me. That wasn't even his full amount of strength."

"Really?" Bulma muttered. "But that was Super Sayian 2…"

"Hai. Gohan was still holding back."

"Why?" Bulma questioned.

"Women like you wouldn't understand," Vegeta snapped walked off to follow the group.

"Oh really?" Bulma hissed testily stomping after him.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Yes! It is finished! Chapter 15. Darn that took a long time!


	16. Castle In The Sky

**Chapter Sixteen: **Castle In The Sky

**G**ohan could hear the voices of the faraway world singing about him. They were worried and anxious voices. His name kept being repeated in their sentences but he never stirred; still lost in the strange blackness. Someone was talking about a bean. Fingers pried at his wired mouth and shoved something cold into it. Gohan didn't like its flavor but his mind was telling him to chew it. Before he could, he coughed. He coughed again and more violently this time. The bean was gone and his mind fell back under the folds of wake. The voices drown away into the faint buzz that wouldn't fade. When Gohan opened his eyes, he laid on his back staring at a grimy stone ceiling.

Gohan pulled himself up to his upright knees; to be blinded by the faint streak of sunlight spitting from a small window. He rubbed his face slowly and glanced about with his sore eyes to the rest of area.

It was a cell that had a faint smell of familiarity to it. It was reeking from the heavy scent of blood and sweat. But he made no movement to plug his nose. He merely rubbed it against his firm knee caps; squeezing his legs tighter to his chest. A young girl flashed into view of the shadows hugging the ragged form of a small boy. Gohan stared curiously at them with his red and puffy eyes. The girl's pink lips were flapping up and down forming words but no sound aiding his ears. Gohan stared in the indefinite silence at the scene playing out before him.

The boy lay haggard in her small arms. His tiny body was fragile and incredibly thin. His arms and legs draped over her as if they contained no properly placed bones. His teeth were pink from blood that he kept coughing up. His face was pallid and bruised and his hair was a greasy black. The boy's clothes were tattered and barely clinging upon his bony body. He appeared abused and starved. The boy looked quite bluntly like hell.

His eyes were shockingly empty as he stared up at the girl who cradled him. He never moved his mouth at all, obviously listening to the sweet words she fed him. Although Gohan couldn't hear a word of what was being uttered, Gohan knew the boy was on the verge of death.

A sudden sound shot through Gohan's senses causing him to cringe. His muscles relaxed and he opened his eyes to see the girl was singing. Gohan could hear her words. He took in her music and let it warm his tired body.

"Do you ever question your life? Do you ever wonder why?" The girl sang pleasantly enriching the room with her soothing voice.

Gohan frowned and pulled himself closer the two. The boy was beginning to convulse but through it all she still sung,

"Do you ever see in your dreams?" The girl turned and her eyes met with Gohan's. "All the castles in the sky?"

Gohan pulled back in confusion to find himself falling back into a never ending drop. He felt the wind pressing at his back as he tumbled unable to fully comprehend it all. In the distance he saw a image of a looming tower that he had fallen out of. A castle in the sky…

The voice continued even as he fell. It drifted over his own wounds kindly as if almost healing them. His thoughts merged into the warmth; drawing him from the unspeakable images before. He smiled quietly; clenching something soft about him. It wasn't air but more like bed sheets.

"Oh, tell me why, do we build castles in the sky." The voice sang, "Oh, tell me why, all the castles way up high."

He clutched them tighter and the words began to echo less. The world started to stop spinning and he was conscious of his limbs again. He was on a soft bed of some kind but Gohan couldn't remember where he was. He figured he was at home. Someone was still singing. Mother. It has to be Mother.

"Oh, tell me why, do we build castles in the sky. Oh, tell me why, all the castles way up high…"

The voice faded and Gohan was left in silence. He squinted open one eye to see nothing but white. He closed his eyes again and moaned in frustration. A voice cut through the silence, "Ah! He's awake!"

It was a feminine voice; Gohan figured by it's high pitch. He tried to pull away as hands grabbed at his sore body. They pulled him upwards slightly and shook him. Gohan couldn't help but blinking open his tired eyes.

All the entities in the room were fused into one blob in Gohan terrible vision. He blinked again and they separated. Once more and he could barely make them out.

"Videl? Piccolo? Yamacha?"

"Ah ha!" Yamacha cheered. "He's not insane after all."

"You owe me five bucks," Piccolo muttered dully.

Yamacha ignored him and set himself next to Videl on the bed, "How are you doing, buddy?"

"I hurt," Gohan cringed hugging his ribs. "All over."

"Okay. Rest now," Yamacha smiled pressing Gohan back into the bed. "Heal."

"What happened to the sensu beans?" Gohan questioned through a mild snort of laughter.

Everyone's face went slightly pale at those words. He looked at them curiously and Videl brushed him off.

"Just sleep, okay? The answers will come."

* * *

  
**H**is dreams were dreamless. The next time Gohan woke, no one was there to greet him. He glanced about curiously seeing Videl sleeping on a chair not far from his hospital bed. Yamacha was gone replaced by Goku sleeping soundly next to Videl. Gohan was about to remove himself from the bed when someone pressed him down into the mattress once more, "Don't move so quickly, kid."

"Piccolo." Gohan smiled as the namekian fumbled with the water jug and glass. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Drink," Piccolo muttered thrusting the glass into Gohan's hands hastily.

Gohan took it without any question, and drank it all quickly. Almost too quickly, as he sputtered slightly from some of it going down the wrong pipe. Piccolo smiled softly at the demi sayian and took a seat on the corner of his cot, "You feeling better?"

"Uh… Yeah," Gohan smiled. "How long have I been out?"

"A day or so." Piccolo shrugged. "You missed a couple of matches. Like 18's. She won, of course. Nothing as incredible as what happened to you."

Gohan flushed slightly and glanced down to the small lumps in the sheets he guess were his legs, "Has Dad fought yet?"

"Hai," Piccolo nodded glumly. "And lost so to speak."

"What?" Gohan muttered in disbelief.

"Both your father and Vegeta went over the time limit and were ultimately disqualified. It took both their mates to pull them apart though. The referee was upset but they put on a nice show."

"Wow," Gohan smiled weakly. "Never knew there was a time limit."

"Well, it was a stalemate for hours," Piccolo smirked eyeing his former pupil. "I think the referee made it up so they could move on to the next match."

Gohan chuckled slightly being careful not to bruise his ribs anymore. He was disappointed for missing his father's one and only match of the tournament but he could basically see how it went. He knew his father's moves by heart having spent so long training with him in the time chamber. They may have both gotten better, but their powers were equal. It wasn't surprising at all. Neither did more training then the other. Gohan knew they couldn't surpass each other even if they fought forever. They were silly to try; Gohan thought.

Piccolo's face suddenly became stern. He stared at his pupil with his unsettling gaze till Gohan spoke, "What's wrong, Piccolo?"

Piccolo scowled deeply and glared down at his feet. Finally he spoke, "You were probably wondering why we didn't give a sensu bean like normal, right?"

"Hai," Gohan nodded leaning forward in his curiosity.

"Truth is, we couldn't give it to you…"

* * *

  
_**"I**s he alright?" Bulma cried in worry as the humans rushed the unconscious boy into the emergency room, "Hey! Let me see him!"_

_ "Hold on, Bulma," Piccolo muttered pushing through the huddled crowd to her, "Where's Goku?"_

_ "I- I don't know," Bulma shrugged. "We lost him in the crowd. Gohan's not doing well."_

_ "Those darn humans. I said I could take care of him," Piccolo hissed clenching the bag of sensus. "I turn my back for one minute…"_

_Vegeta pushed his way next to Bulma with a stern expression on his face, "They take him already?"_

_ "We need Goku to get in there and give him a sensu," Piccolo hissed angrily. "Without it, he's in a bad enough condition to die."_

_

* * *

_  
**"P**iccolo," Gohan smiled cocking a eyebrow. "Why didn't you just burst into the emergency room and give it to me?"

"I was about to," Piccolo flushed slightly. "Darn humans everywhere. I thought waiting for Goku would be easier."

"Where was my dad?" Gohan inquired.

* * *

  
_**"I**s this the hospital, Trunks?" Goku asked curiously._

_ "Hai. Look! A red cross," Trunks snapped pointed to the Pharmacy sign. "Pharmacy… means hospital in German."_

_ "Uh… Okay."_

_

* * *

_  
**"A**t a pharmacy down the street," Piccolo growled.

Gohan let out a audible snort of laughter causing the namekian to glare at him. Gohan stifled it with a bit of difficultly, "Leave it to, Dad."

He covered his mouth when Goku began to stir in his seat. He merely turned over to his other side, falling away from Videl now. Gohan let out a sigh of relief.

"So… is that the reason?"

"No. We did manage to get in. Me, Vegeta, and Goku," Piccolo frowned. "But when we gave you the sensu…"

* * *

  
_**"H**ere. Get better, Gohan." Goku smiled slipping the olive green bean through Gohan's lips. _

_Piccolo held back the human doctors who seemed to be getting a bit hostile to their patient getting unauthorized medicine. Vegeta stood at Goku's side, with a scorn seemly incised into his face. _

_ Gohan cringed slightly at the foreign object in his mouth. He pushed it about with his tongue slightly as uncertain what to do with it. They group watched with batted breath as he prepared to chew it. His mouth just tasted some of juice when Gohan suddenly coughed. He coughed again in a more violent manner. The bean shot out onto the white sheet, tinting them red. _

_ Gohan continued to cough up small amounts of blood. The doctors grew frantic and Piccolo was too much in shock to stop them from rushing to Gohan's aid. Even Goku was too stunned to mind being ripped away from his son. Vegeta frowned faintly at they pushed him away. _

_ "The sensu," Vegeta began. "It-"_

_

* * *

**  
**_**"…h**armed you, instead of helping," Piccolo finished. "I don't know how to explain it. That's just what it did. It made your condition worse."

"Then… If I got worse from the sensu," Gohan muttered. "How did I heal?"

"By yourself, I guess." Piccolo frowned. "You were in such a bad state that night… We didn't know if you'd make it."

Gohan glanced down into his bruised arms with a severe expression on his face. He suddenly remembered to song and glanced suspiciously at Piccolo.

"Did… anyone sing to me?"

"No," Piccolo answered in bewilderment. "Why would say that?"

"You were here the whole time and never saw anyone sing to me?"

"Uh… once I left," Piccolo admitted softly. "With Krillen to watch Goku and Vegeta's fight on the TV set. At that time you seemed to in a stable condition."

"Did Krillen see anything?" Gohan asked.

"He said Chichi came in momentarily to see you and then left."

"My mom…" Gohan smiled. "Did she really?"

"I don't think so," Piccolo muttered. "She's still unconscious in the other room. Master Roshi got her drunk on sake. And then we told he what happened to you…"

Gohan flinched slightly at the thought. He inwardly prayed that he'd get better before she did, so she didn't fuss.

"Then who?"

"That's what Krillen was boggled by. He swore it was Chichi."

Gohan glanced down at the bed once more. And his mind struck a cord.

"Taiyo and Tsuki…." Gohan frowned, "One of them has mind powers. One of them must be able to shape shift too!"

"But they didn't harm you…" Piccolo pointed out.

"I've gotten the impression a lot lately that Tsuki doesn't want me harmed," Gohan muttered. "She's been constantly doing things that surprise me. I think she's… like a double agent."

"I see," Piccolo murmured. "So we shouldn't trust her."

"In some ways we should…" Gohan muttered.

The silence left in the room was faintly unnerving. Gohan broke it with a meek question, "What's the next match?"

"Krillen and Trunks match just ended."

"So… who won?"

"Trunks."

"I see," Gohan smiled. "Poor Krillen. So who fights next?"

"Taiyo against Hercule."

"Can't wait."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Sorry if you all were looking forward to those matches missed. But writing something already done is kind of against my way of writing. If it's been done, I like to leave it that way. Here's what's left of the tournament:

Tournament Layout-  
1st round: Shin-Tsuki = Shin  
2nd round: Gohan- Kabito = Gohan  
3rd round: 18-Jewel = 18  
4th round: Goku-Vegeta = X  
5th round: Trunks-Krillen = Trunks

6th round: Taiyo-Hercule  
7th round: Videl- Killa

Because of the disqualifications the next pair ups will be Shin with Gohan. 18 will fight no one. Trunks will fight the winner of round 6 and the winner of round 7 will fight who makes it past Trunks or Trunks himself. Just some notes to those lost.


	17. The Warning

**Chapter Seventeen:** The Warning

** "A**h!" Krillen yipped in a panicked voice, "Not too fast, Gohan. You're still recovering."

Gohan gripped his shorter companion by the shoulder to prevent himself from a nasty fall. These hospital hallways sure didn't seem as safe as the doctors said they were. The duo shuffled about in their socks trying hard not to slip on the slick marble that made up the floor. Small baby steps. Small baby steps.

_Any slower and I'd be a turtle._

Gohan sighed, "Really, Krillen, I'm alright."

Krillen paused, allowing Gohan to lean subconsciously against the wall. Gohan seemed to realize what he was doing, and quickly jerked himself erect again. Keeping his eyes off the blinding white wash walls, the demi sayian tried to walk on his own. Unluckily for Gohan, his feet slipped out from underneath him and Krillen was forced to come to the rescue again.

The boy never really ceased to surprise Krillen. Without a sensu, Gohan had recovered nearly 100 times faster then any human could have recovered. Regardless that he was still a little weak; Gohan need only an hour past until he'd be at full percent again.

Itching to scratch the newly formed ebony hair on the back of his neck, Krillen looked over the demi sayian he was supporting. He had, countless times before, tried to ponder the sayian anatomy; even before he knew Goku was one. But his mind just could not conceive it all; so Krillen locked the ill thoughts of confusion away.

Gohan made a lousy attempt to break away. The monk quickly forgot his ponderings and swooped over Gohan like a worried mother hen… again.

"Lean more on the wall, Gohan…"

"You are going to fast again!"

"Stop it or you'll fall!"

Krillen pattered relentlessly on and on. It was as if his life depended on Gohan making it through the _empty_ hospital corridor. Trying hard to refrain from biting his friend's head off, Gohan kept his tongue still.

"One foot in _front_ of the other-"

"Keep saying that and I _will_ fall, Krillen," Gohan grumbled through gritted teeth.

The monk was getting more and more restless each time they passed a clock. But Krillen still managed to hop to and fro in his anxiety _and_ batter Gohan with piteous qualms at the same time. Gohan tried hard to be patient with his old family friend, but his teenage hormones were screaming. One word was rather clear above all the others…

_Moron._

Or it could just be the sayian part of him kicking in. He assumed the latter.

The disgruntled duo rounded the corner of the seemingly endless passageway, just to happen upon the open arms of a happy _Satan _girl.

Videl flung her body completely against Gohan, nearly carrying the demi sayian off his feet.

_It wouldn't be the first time today…_ Krillen thought dully.

The monk's face couldn't help but go slightly red as he attempted to retain his foothold over Gohan's well-being. Krillen didn't normally care that much when Gohan was injured and healing. If the boy said he was alright, Krillen took it that he was alright. A person knows what's best for its body. And Gohan was the smartest person he knew.

But when Goku asks and Piccolo threatens, you tend to take a bit more care of your assigned duties. Course Krillen never thought it would be any harder then it usually was. Lately, the boy seemed to be assaulted by every little thing that came by. It was making Krillen a tad bit jumpy, really

"My Kami, Gohan! Don't you dare do anything like that again!" Videl snapped heatedly. "You're so stupid!"

"Videl, I'm not quite healed yet," Gohan croaked from under Videl's strong hold.

Videl instantly withdrew; reddened in the awkwardness of her actions.

_I acted just like Chichi. Ack! I don't want to be anything like her!_

Gohan drew himself up again, trying to look a bit more dignified then someone that just stole away from a hospital bed. The robes placed on him didn't quite fit so well with his wishes.

_ I knew I should have grabbed the black ones…_

"We should go a bit faster, Gohan-san. By the now the doctors _have_ to realize you're gone," Krillen snapped pulling at Gohan's arm. "If you wanna see the next match with Taiyo, you better hurry up."

"Eh…" Videl frowned skeptically. "Do you know this Taiyo?"

"Oh that's right," Krillen exclaimed. "Your Otousan is fighting him. Hercule sponsored this tournament. He should have some background information on this guy, right?"

"That's right," nodded Gohan. "Then maybe we could get some hints about who he is-"

"Iie."

"Huh?"

Krillen and Gohan whirled about to face Videl's ashamed countenance. She brushed the dark ebony bangs off her dappled cheeks; trying very hard to keep from maintaining eye contact,

"My Tousan does sponsor the tournament but he never went into any effort to… keep records of the fighters…"

"Why the hell not?!" Krillen screeched. "Is your father some kind of idiot-"

_Don't answer that._

"Eh…" Videl flushed a bright red in the face. "Tousan may not be very smart, but he respects the Budoukai fighters' privacy. What do you want? We aren't FBI, you know! We aren't exactly permitted to access that kind of information."

"But at least the last tournaments had that kind of info!"

"Yeah! And an evil monster went around and killed everyone on the list!"

"But they all-"

Gohan placed a kind hand on Krillen's shoulder and turned the monk away, "Come on. Let her win this one."

"Damn, Gohan," Krillen cursed. "Without that information, just anyone could waltz into this budoukai and kill us all. Kill everyone in the stadium too. This is like a huge target!"

"I know. I know," Gohan hushed. "But taking it out on Videl will do no good. So apologize."

Videl cast Krillen a glare of certain scrutiny as they turned back to face her.

"Gomen," He huffed rashly giving a trivial bow.

As disrespectful as it may have been, Videl took it for what it was and smiled pleasantly back at the monk.

_A bit too pleasant…_ Gohan noted nervously.

"Apology accepted."

It was as if someone had fired a gun into the air, Gohan realized, and was now deciding whether to actually use or not. The silence brought a ringing in their ears that prompted conversation to continue.

"How did you heal so fast, Gohan? It looked like you'd be out of it for days," Videl twittered.

"It wasn't easy," Gohan chuckled sheepishly, "Kabito was not as easy an opponent as I had hoped."

"If Kabito was hard, then I am afraid to see how you fair through the rest of this Budoukai."

The hall hushed again at the sudden intrusion. All eyes snapped upon the interloper that had come upon their mists. Their jaws dropped nearly to floor at the site of Taiyo leaning around the corner, smirking amiably at them.

In his bright white tank top and yellow shorts; he looked somewhat more suited to go to the beach then hang around the Martial Arts Tournament. His face was considerably lighter then that that Gohan remembered. It almost as if, even though he hated to admit it, Gohan was looking at a younger version of himself.

Kind of scary, really…

"Don't you have a match to get to?" Krillen snapped angrily.

Taiyo eyed Krillen lazily and then allowed his gaze to fall back upon Gohan. He shifted comfortably against the wall, he was using as support, and then rose up to join them. Videl and Krillen drew back behind Gohan; fearful at the boy's painful aurora. Gohan, on the other hand, stood firm. The demi sayian welcomed Taiyo's intrusion with a warm smile, despite the boy's cruel words before.

"Taiyo, is it? It's nice to finally meet you," Gohan beamed offering his hand.

"Wish to say the feeling was mutual," Taiyo smirked not making any move to accept the proposal.

_Ah. Same old Taiyo._

"Look," Taiyo spoke suddenly; his expression growing dark. "I'm not talking to you because I want to… I just think you outta know."

"Know what?" Krillen and Videl chirped from behind Gohan.

Taiyo sent them a irritated look but failed to follow it. Instead, he turned his gaze back to Gohan,

"Just be careful alright. I may not be the only one you have to look out for anymore."

With that, Taiyo turned on his heel and marched off down the hallway; looking downright infuriated with himself.

"What was that about?" Krillen murmured. "Did he just… Did he just help us out?… Kind of?"

"Tides do change," nodded Videl.

"Apparently they do."

Gohan smiled warmly down the way that Taiyo disappeared, "I think we got another team member."

And somewhere down the hallway resounded a sneeze…

* * *

**"O**h please don't hurt me! Please!"

Hercule, wallowing in fear, had curled himself into the farthest corner of his trailer. His face was going purple as he squabbled and pleaded to be left alone.

The trailer was left in tattered ruin from a rather impressive struggle. Things were tossed and torn everywhere, especially the most expensive of items. A vision of Beelzebub stood before the terror-stricken man, cracking each knuckle menacingly.

"Shut that useless banter of yours." The monster retorted, shifting the juices inside his mouth. "Or I might be tempted to give you a little spit."

The creature's crimson eyes gleamed at such an idea, but he quickly pushed it aside. He turned back to the matter at hand, which happened to be getting Hercule to talk more then useless pleas for help.

"I want to find a boy in this tournament that killed some _dear_ friends of mine. Where could I look?"

"W-we don't have any- any records on the fighters…"

"WHAT!" The devil spawn shrieked clasping a hand about Hercule's thick neck, "NO RECORDS?!"

"B-but you could –could get the cops to look into it… I-I'll just make the phone call…" Hercule sputtered through lack of air, as he made a weak snatch at the telephone.

Enraged, the demon ripped the whole device off the wall causing it to clatter raucously to the floor. Hercule looked down at the destroyed phone is slight dismay, "Woah…"

"I am sick of hearing you squabble," The demon hissed, readying a wad to spit.

Hercule closed his eyes, helplessly; fearful of what acidic concoction the devil's saliva may contain. His whimpering and jerky shaking knocked a picture frame off a nearby shelf. It smashed upon the wooden floor scattering the ground with the near invisible teeth. Curious, the monster's attention wavered hesitantly in the air. Finally the fiend gave into temptation and wandered over to the shattered picture frame.

Hercule winced at every resonant crack that reverberated from pieces of glass the beast tromped upon. The devil seemed not to mind it at all; much too preoccupied with the fallen picture. Summoning up a bit of daring, Hercule risked a peek at the picture,

"That, sir, is my daughter," Hercule snorted valiantly. "You can not have her. I will not permit a demon with-"

The cretin shot Hercule a rather deadly silencing glare which only seemed to do the opposite, "What I mean is, if you want her… you'll have to wait a few more years! She's not quite old enough.

"Or ugly enough…" He added silently under his breath.

Hercule squeaked in alarm when the demon's ears twitched at his last comment. But before the odious man could utter any apology, the fiend chuckled. The chuckle rose into a high piercing laughter that rattled the whole room; draining any left over color out of Hercule's face.

"Tell me the name of _this_ boy!" The demon shrieked pointing a long dark finger nail at the happy faced boy next to Hercule's beloved offspring.

"Why, that's Gohan," Hercule grumbled. "But why would you want-"

Hercule went a deep purple hue as he looked sickly upon the boy's smiling face.

"You want Gohan?" Hercule asked not really needing an answer.

"Thank you, Hercule. You've been a grand help. Now I do have one last favor…"

* * *

_**"A**w. This is always the hardest part of my job. I know how we were all looking forward to a good fight with Hercule..."_ The announcer frowned shunning the faces of his audience,_ "The time limit is up. That means Hercule will have to be disqualified. It looks like Taiyo is the winner of this match."_

Taiyo ignored the boos and the hisses of the crowd's disappointment. It didn't really matter to him really if everyone disqualified themselves for him. As long as he got to Gohan. But this disqualification wasn't caused by some long potty break. And _that _was what worried him.

"Damn!" Taiyo shrieked in fury pounding his heel into the white stone.

Onlookers hushed as at large crack remained even after the maker had left the stadium.

"Wow. Doesn't take disqualifiers easily, does he?" The anchor frowned, adjusting his sunglasses while inspecting the dent.

* * *

**"T**ousan! You idiot! You missed your match!" Videl shouted, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Gawd! How embarrassing!"

"Don't sweat it, Videl," cooed Bulma. "Even if he _is_ an idiot. At least he loves you."

"Sometimes I wonder," Videl huffed, plopping back into her stadium seat.

"Iunno. Something about that… just didn't seem right," Goku frowned giving Gohan a side glance. "Since when has Hercule _ever_ let his fans down?"

"Just as I was thinking, Kakarot," Vegeta spat. "Taiyo must be up to something."

"But I don't think it's Taiyo-"

"Right. It can't be," Gohan retorted.

"Why not?" Vegeta snapped.

"Well, I-" sputtered Gohan, caught off-guard. "Well… just look how angry he was when he walked out. Had he staged it, he wouldn't be acting that way."

"Could just be an act." Bulma piped in.

"True," Gohan nodded. "But I don't think so."

The eyes of his family and friends seemed to linger doubtfully on Gohan before rupturing into new conversation. Something about Goku and Vegeta's match; judging on how red Vegeta's face got. Gohan leaned back on the rather uncomfortable plastic of the stadium chair while eyeing the darkening skies above.

"What were you warning me from, Taiyo?" Gohan asked aloud.

He didn't bother to add, 'and why' since he already knew…

"Are you coming home?"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R + R!

Sorry that it took nearly a whole year to post this! But I hope you enjoy. I worked harder on this one then practically all the rest combined. Which is saying something. Kind of…


	18. Seals And Arms

**Chapter 18**: Seals and Arms

"Do not trust your memory; it is a net full of holes; the most beautiful prizes slip through it."  
-George Duhamel

1st Round:  
Kaio Shin Vs. Tsuki  
Victor by Knockout- Kaio Shin

2nd Round:  
Son Gohan vs. Kaio Kabito  
Victor by Knockout- Son Gohan

3rd Round:  
No. 18 vs. Jewel  
Victor by Knockout/KO- No. 18

4th Round:  
Son Goku vs. Briefs Vegeta  
No Victor- Disqualification

5th Round:  
Briefs Trunks vs. Krillen  
Victor by Knockout- Briefs Trunks

6th Round:  
Taiyo vs. Satan Hercule  
Victor by Disqualification- Taiyo

7th Round:  
Satan Videl vs. Killa  
Victor by One Hit KO- Satan Videl

--End of Preliminaries--

**"W**ow. Can you believe it!" Krillen smiled after brandishing the piece of paper in everyone's faces. "We are already onto the Semi Finals."

The room's occupants returned the smile kindly. It being only Gohan, Videl, and 18 there for him to torment.

18 smirked at her husband's quirkiness and leaned back in the chair provided for her.

"I am in the Semi Finals," 18 reproached. "Not you, Krillen."

Krillen's bountiful smile weakened. He shielded his disappointment with the tournament layout's white backing.

"Well, yeah. You didn't have to go against a Sayian the first round," grumbled the human. "You'd be singing an entirely different tune if you had."

"He was eight," 18 smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're not going to drop it, are you?"

"Not planning to."

"Don't worry about it, Krillen," interrupted Gohan; hoping to save the man from total humiliation. "No one blames you for losing to Trunk_s_. He is considerably stronger then normal humans. It was a feat to stay in the ring as long as you did with him."

Krillen's smile returned.

"Thank you, Gohan," He bounded back upon his wife. "See! Gohan believes in me!"

"That's because he didn't see your match," 18 snapped heatedly. "Trunks needn't have touched you. You practically ran out of the ring."

"It's called dodging…" Krillen grumbled, knowing he haft been burnt again.

"Gohan," Videl stated with certain demanding.

She yanked on his sleeve, a rather pleading look in her eye, and nodded to the exit. Giving a short goodbye, both Gohan and Videl left the quarreling couple alone in the Tournament's Waiting Room.

"What's up, Videl?" Gohan asked curiously once they were out of ear shot from the door. "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of…" Videl muttered slowly.

Her face was pained. Almost worried. Gohan felt for her.

"Is this about Killa or your _Otousan_?"

Videl chuckled. She had _accidentally_ sent her opponent to the hospital. Videl could have been a bit gentler. But her built up agitation from her father's disappearance and the frustration from being unable to understand a word coming out of her contender's mouth had somewhat of a negative effect on Videl's punch.

He would be fine, she was sure. Killa only suffered from a minor concussion and a few broken limbs. Nothing she, Videl, hadn't lived through before.

But her father…

"They've searched everywhere for him," Videl cried, obvious distress coating her tone. "The committee are assuming the worst."

"What's the worst?" asked Gohan, without needing much of a reply.

"They think… they think that someone in this tournament might have disposed of him beforehand."

Videl bowed her head. She expected Gohan to be a flurry of protest; try immature ways of cheering her up. Be his usual Gohan-ish self.

Gohan surprised her. He, instead, wrapped his strong arms around her midriff. The sayian pulled her close and let Videl rest her head upon his shoulder; his warm soft shoulder. The aurora around him was intoxicating. Like an extension of his arms. He held her completely.

It was unlike him. He usually got so embarrassed.

Videl cried softly into his shirt. Wet rings were left where her eyelids had pressed into the fabric. It was comforting. She didn't want him to ever let her go.

There was a silence. No one in the hallway to disapprove. Videl held him closer. Gohan didn't pull away.

His breath with hers. His thoughts with her loss. They all has assumed the worst. What had Gohan thought?

He loved her. He wouldn't say, would he?

"I'm sure- that Satan is fine."

That's the Gohan, she knew.

Videl sighed and brushed away just a few tears.

"Thank you, Gohan."

Gohan blushed. Videl didn't mind. It meant he did care. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**  
"S**atan Hercule has been missing for nearly 18 hours now," Goku murmured, eying the food in his lap lazily. "They won't continue the tournament until he returns. Or at least until they find reason for his absence."

"This isn't good," Bulma frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this whole budoukai."

She turned about to face the empty stadium ring before them. The one denture grinned up at them sinisterly.

"Maybe Taiyo set this whole thing up. Maybe he killed Hercule…"

"How would he profit from that?" Vegeta snapped, snatching a nacho from the unprepared Kakarot. "With Hercule gone, the tournament would be postponed. The one thing we know about Taiyo is that he wants the Tournament to continue at all costs."

He licked his lips and fingers free of the cheese and continued, "Taiyo may not care about disposing life, but if his tournament was cancelled so would be his plans on humiliating and eliminating Gohan."

Goku frowned, either from the loss of one of his nachos or the predicament at hand. His eyes shown darkly in the early morning light.

"I guess it's time you all know… exactly what we are dealing with."

Chichi leaned the back of her chair to glare at her husband, "You know something, Goku?"

Goku didn't answer and instead gave off his own question, "Where's Gohan?"

None of the group seemed to know. Master Roshi and Turtle shifted slightly in their seats so that they could get a better view of Goku. Vegeta shrugged indifferently. Piccolo's cold stare was obvious enough. Pretty much everyone else was clueless.

At Goku's glance to her, Chichi straightened.

"I saw Gohan hanging out with Krillen earlier in the waiting room. Why?"

Goku's expression remained solemn but she could sense a bit of anxiety rising in his eyes.

"I think we- better all stay together from here on out. Could someone go get Gohan and the rest of them?"

"Goku_-_ You were about to tell us something…" Bulma started.

"Nevermind. I'll do it myself."

He rose, dropping all the nachos on the ground much to Vegeta's irritation, and headed off to the dark stairwell. His stadium chair bopped at his exit.

"He was going to tell us something about Taiyo."

"Yeah. Not us. Gohan."

* * *

**  
"G**ohan."

The demon's lips licked the word up and swallowed it lustfully. His fangs dug into the bottom lip, tearing bits of flesh off in their hunger. Blood trickled from the small patches of opened flesh.

Vengeance for killing those which he wished to kill. Blood would spill. He would make this Gohan die…

"You annoying little brat. This is what you get for meddling in Master Babidi's plans."

"Master Babidi, eh?"

The fiend swirled about in the darkness. His breathing cut into pained wheezing. He wasn't expecting anyone to be here. Who dare scare the King of Demons?

A figure stood before him, draped in a velvety black cape that hid his façade and his purpose. Even his hands were covered in thick leather to prevent estimates on age or sex. Dabura glared irately at the interloper in his shadows.

"And you would be…?"

"I would be a worthy addition to your master's collection. My heart is as black as coal. My soul as dank as an Egyptian's tomb."

The Demon King frowned at all the analogies. It took him awhile to find a way to respond.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. Quite the opposite, Lord Dabura."

"How do you know my name?"

He took a step backward from the cloaked figure. The being took no offense.

"I have certain ways," The lipless voice continued. "I know you want Gohan. And I know of a certain way you could do it."

Dabura scowled at the request.

"I can defeat him without help."

"No, you can't. Not in the way you want to," The creature continued. "You want heads to roll and blood to pour. You want them to fear you like they did before Master Babidi stole all their fear from you. You want to be free from Master Babidi. I can do that for you."

"You lie."

"If I were lying you would know it," Dabura could hint a bit of amusement in it's voice. "You want Gohan dead? I will give you Gohan dead… one way or another."

"How… Who are you?"

The being did not respond right away.

When he did respond, his voice seemed to slither up from the night itself.

"Call me Dea."

* * *

**  
G**ohan held on to Videl's hand tightly as the headed out to the tournament ring. The obvious bit of blush still remained on Gohan's face. Videl smiled at it.

"You get this worked up over a hug… How will it be when you kiss me, Gohan?"

He just glowed brighter, unable to look his girlfriend in the eye. As if he feared she might just try… She thought about doing it just to see Gohan's expression.

_He's way too easily manipulated…_

They made it around the corner just to narrowly miss a young man who had been trudging the opposite way. Gohan drew back in shock.

"Taiyo…"

The boy gave him a slightly strained glare. The darkness that had once covered his features seemed to be lifting. He appeared human… or as human as a hybrid could be.

"Gohan_-_san…" Tayio replied.

Gohan was unaccustomed to the complimentary term- at least coming from someone as crude as Taiyo. As crude as Taiyo seemed to be. Gohan held the air in this throat.

"Gohan-oniisan_…_" repeated Taiyo with a faint smile on his lips.

Gohan made a guttural sort of gasp. Videl felt the tension in his grip rise. But she had long since become just a bystander.

"Don't call me that," Gohan frowned. "Not yet."

"Hn…"

Taiyo cast a side glance to Videl before turning back to the demi-sayian before him.

"So you know. That's good. It will be easier to tell you this then," Taiyo took a deep breath. "The _budoukai_ has just changed."

"Changed?" Gohan repeated dully.

"_Hai_. Now you face everyone… alone," Taiyo looked somewhat disturbed with the idea. 

He touched Gohan's shoulder kindly.

"I still hold subliminal concern for you, Gohan-oniisan."

His hand moved away. Gohan remained unflinchingly before him.

"Know this," Taiyo spat. "I will be the one to kill you, Gohan. Only I. Don't you dare die before then."

"_Hai_. I understand," Gohan nodded. "I'll wait for you Goten-otoutousan."

"Hn," That smile returned. "Goten's dead."

With that he left them alone again. Gohan's grip loosened.

"What the hell was that about?" Videl snapped wrenching her hand free.

Noting Gohan's despairing expression, her irritation softened, "Gohan?"

* * *

**  
"W**hen was it that you realized…"

"I kind of knew it all the time… Gotencouldn't have been dead. I would have felt better if he had-"

"I see…"

Goku leaned back on one of the hard benches. The wall held his back straight. It wasn't comfortable but it was better then standing.

Gohan wouldn't look at his father.

"Gohan? _Daijoubu?_"

"…_anou."_

He stood there, back rigid with worry- and he refused to look at his father. Goku felt the dread began to rise in his chest.

"_Nee_, Gohan?"

"…_anou_." said Gohan again.

And the conversation ended there. Goku filled with anxiety and Gohan with depression. The cheers of the stadium reached their sensitive ears. Gohan was being announced.

_Do you plan to die by your brother, Gohan?_

"I'll see you after the match, _otoutousan._"

"_Otousan,_" Goku corrected.

"_Otousan_. That's what I said," replied Gohan grumpily.

There was a empty sort of echo as the door slammed. The room felt so hallow. Goku watched his knees.

"He said, _otoutou_…"

* * *

**"A**nd now for the Semi Finals of this year's Tenkaichi Budoukai!"

The cheers that rose from the stadium were near-deafening. The announcer couldn't be more thrilled. He didn't hesitate to add an extra flourish to his wave as he motioned to the next combatants.

"Kaio Shin! And Son Gohan!"

The two somewhat mismatched opponents both climbed up the same opaque marble steps towards the center of the arena. Gohan's expression had softened since his conversation with his father, but the deepening despondency still remained in his eyes. Shin couldn't help but be slightly in the dark.

_I guess _all_ the secrets are out in the open now._

When they both stood opposite each other, the announcer waved his hand up. The drums sounded. They started low and soft increasing with the heavy tension. The stadium stifled their cheers as so they could hear the announcer's words.

_"Kaio Shin versus Son Gohan. Let's hope for a good match!"_

The kai and sayian bowed to each other in response.

"And g-"

"_MATTE! MATTE KUDOSAI!_"

The announcer stopped in his proverbial raising of his left hand, hushed by the shout. He turned just as monk rushed to the ring's side.

"_Matte kudosai_," The monk repeated. "I have a important announcement."

The announcer scowled and pushed back his gelled hair, "Can't it wait?"

"No. No sir," The monk stammered. "It's about Mister Kaio, sir. You see… He's been suspected for cheating."

"What!" Shin spat before the announcer could get his word in. "What the hell is this? How could I cheat?"

Gohan blinked uncertainly.

"Did you cheat, Shin-san?"

"Iie!" Shin cried, casting a angry glare at the monk. "You know I didn't Gohan-kun!"

His eyes widened. Gohan was moving away from the kai.

"Did you, Shin-san?"

"… _demo_…"

Shin's face darkened. Gohan was glaring at him.

_Of course. That binding spell._

"Did you?"

"…_shimatta_."

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please R & R!

Guck. I hate this chapter. But I'm not holding it back any longer…

-TRANSLATIONS-  
demo: "but" or "however" [course I'm not sure if I used it right… ::sheepish grin::]  
shimatta: I know the dubbing company at Funimation likes to change this word to "damn" but I read a story recently that said it was more of "crap"  
Matte/ Matte Kudasai: Wait/ Wait please.  
Otousan: Father. Can also be Tousan or just Otou. I think O and san are more formal ways of saying it.  
Otoutousan: Little brother.  
anou: A stumbling of words. Like ummm or errr.  
Daijoubu_: _Are you alright?  
Nee: A way to get someone's attention. Like "Hey".

Most of these I got from a DC Writer by the name of Sakura no Tsubasa. So the translations are credited to her. I just felt like adding a bit more Japanese in this chapter like I had in others.

Don't expect my other stories to have this much Japanese dialogue. :insert bewildered face

Thanks for your time. Please review!


End file.
